


The Spell Master's Heart

by vampchick13



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Magic, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Paranormal, Prophetic Visions, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Telekinesis, Vampires, Visions, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampchick13/pseuds/vampchick13
Summary: Looking for a fresh start in a new town Gwyn has to change her definition of 'normal'. High school, drama, boyfriend who happens to cast spells, oh and Supernatural occurrences. This all adds up to just a normal school year for Gwyn...who has a secret of her own.





	1. Three Cheers For Evil

**Benny POV-** People were still getting over the animal attack fiasco, yet no one believed the animals were brought back from the dead. At least no one knew other than Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Benny’s grandma, who grounded him for a few days plus a good old fashion lock down spell on the doors and windows.

However, it was on the last day of his grounding when he got to see the new girl who moved in next door and she was HOT. Wavy dark auburn hair, soft white skin, bright red lips that formed a heart stopping smile, and bright almost unnaturally blue eyes.

In other words perfect and Benny totally called dibs… as in he literally texted Ethan and Rory saying ‘new girl in school saw her first dibs’.

The next day at school, Benny waited for the new girl to show up because he didn’t trust Rory to back off. As soon as she walked through the door he jumped.

“Hi, I’m Benny. I live in the house next to you and I was thinking I’d show you around… if you want?” Benny said as he started to blush.

“Hi, Benny. My name is Gwyn. Sure I’d love a tour” the girl said laughing softly.

“Really?” Benny asked shocked.

“Yeah sounds nice.”

“Never fear mi’lady I shall show you around. I am Rory” he said swooping in from seemingly nowhere.

“Hi, Rory. I’m Gwyn. I love the offer but I already said Benny here could show me around. Thank you though, that was very kind of you” Gwyn said smiling genuinely.

Gwyn carried her books as Benny showed her around school and where her classes were.

“Ethan, Sarah, this is Gwyn. She’s new” Benny said as he took her to their lockers absolutely beaming.

“Hi Gwyn” Ethan and Sarah said.

“Hi. Everyone here seems really nice and friendly” Gwyn said smiling.

“You’ve just met the awesome ones so far” Benny said standing closer to her.

“So Gwyn where you from?” Sarah asked.

“Seattle, Washington. Mom got a new job so here we are” Gwyn said hesitantly but still smiling.

“Cool what does she do?” Sarah asked.

“What do you like to do?” Ethan asked.

“Uh well… I …” Gwyn stuttered looking between the two.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** She was starting to panic and it was never good when she panicked. A locker started to rattle.

“Guys, guys what’s with the third degree? Let her breathe.” Benny said laughing.

They all smiled and no one noticed the locker, which had stopped rattling when Benny spoke up.

“I don’t really have any hobbies. At my old school, I didn’t really have many friends” Gwyn said after a moment.

“Well no you’ve got us” Ethan said smiling.

“Totally” Sarah added.

Gwyn smiled at them and unclenched her fists. This time, things would be different. Then it was time for her first class and time for a fresh start.

Today also happened to be cheerleading tryouts but that was so not Gwyn’s thing. However, Sarah seemed to have joined the squad. At lunch, it seemed cheerleading was all anyone could talk about. Ethan and Benny were talking about dance steps and routines and that someone named Erika was also a cheerleader now. Also, Rory was the new team mascot so he could get with the hot cheerleader chicks.

After having too much Gwyn rolled her eyes got up from the table that the boys were at and walked off.

“Hey Gwyn, hey wait. You okay?” Benny asked catching up to her.

“Yeah sorry. I’m just not… big on cheerleaders” she said stopping in the hallway.

“Sorry, it must seem like everyone is pretty hung up on the cheerleaders” Benny said sticking his hands in his pockets.

“It’s just why does everyone think they’re so great? They’re cruel to anyone not a jock but they’re hot so who cares right?”

“Yeah they are hot which is why they get away with it but I know a few girls way hotter than any of them” Benny said smiling.

“Oh yeah? Name one” Gwyn challenged.

Benny got all red and flustered.

“Uh… well… later. I will tell you later” he stumbled.

Gwyn smiled.

“Hey look Ethan and I have to go… support Sarah but since cheerleading isn’t your thing, how bout we hang out later? I could show you around the town a little?” Benny asked.

“Sounds great. So later?”

“Yes.”

Gwyn went home to get her homework done.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** Benny hadn’t totally been lying to Gwyn about supporting Sarah, he just hadn’t mentioned that he and Ethan dressed up like girls to join the cheerleading squad to stop a vision Ethan had of Erika biting and drinking them all.

He didn’t think anyone normal would believe him. However, he did get a date out of it. True, he never said date but to him it was a date.

“The star is the most important position for the pep rally tomorrow. It has to be perfect if we’re gonna get enough team spirit. Okay I want to hear you shout” the head cheerleader Stephanie instructed.

“We’re forces of nature, that’s what makes the star, we may look like girls, but that’s not all we are!” Benny said along with the other cheerleaders.

“Way to cheer! Let’s hit the mall” Stephanie said.

“I can’t believe I signed up for this” Sarah sighed.

“So where to next? Straight home?” Sarah asked Erika.

“No I think I’m gonna go grab a bite.”

“We’re forces of nature, that’s what makes a star. You know something about that I mean just makes me feel all tingly inside. It’s great” Benny said smiling.

“Sure it’s our new cheers and not your new boyfriend?” Ethan teased nodding at Rory as he came their way.

“Well hello there my Beelzebabe” Rory greeted.

“Sweetie stop. Stop” Benny said in a high pitched voice then growled at Ethan before walking away.

Back at Ethan’s house Benny was still feeling off.

“Benny are you sure it’s the cheers making you tingle? Maybe it was gas?” Ethan suggested.

“My tingles are never wrong. Look. Forces of nature: earth, air, fire, water. That’s what makes a star… oh man. E this isn’t just some kind of incantation” Benny said looking at his spell book.

“We’re forces of nature, that’s what makes a star, we may look like girls…” Ethan said working it out.

“But that’s not all we are” him and Benny finished.

“So Stephanie doesn’t just act like a witch” Ethan said.

“She is one” Benny added.

“So that vision I had in the gym it wasn’t Erika’s it was Stephanie’s. And tomorrow's rally has nothing to do with team spirit.”

“She’s after the human spirits of the whole school. Erika’s in for a nasty shock.”

“And so is Sarah. She says she’s on her way over. Sarah’s bringing Stephanie and the whole squad to see Betty and Veronica” Ethan said checking his phone.

After getting into the costumes and wigs Ethan had to pay his little sister Jane to help cover for them.

“Oh there you are! Don’t be shy girls join the fun” Stephanie said when Ethan and Benny walked into the living room.

“The spirit squad is now in session.”

“Hi gals! Nice hair! Oh my gosh cheerleader sleepovers are so fun! And later on we’re going to give each other mani-pedis!” Sarah squealed as she came over to them.

She didn’t even seem to know who they really were.

“Sarah what are you doing? You know Stephanie’s a witch right?” Ethan asked.

“Okay I know she seems like a witch because she acts like a witch but she’s actually really sweet. You know as long as you’re not ugly” Sarah giggled and went back to sit down.

“I think Sarah’s under Stephanie’s spell. She’s acting like a total girl” Ethan said.

“Yeah you and I on the other hand are just…” Benny said.

“Point taken” Ethan relied.

“So what do we do now?”

“I know. Let’s have a pillow fight!” Sarah said picking up her pillow.

Soon feathers were flying.

“Wasn’t there something we were supposed to be doing?” Benny said starring thinking he should also be doing something else but he forgot.

“Yeah the whole school might die tomorrow if we don’t stop the cheerleaders.”

“Tomorrow is hours away.”

“This is literally the coolest moment of my life” Ethan grinned.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Pillow fight!” the both yelled before grabbing a pillow and joined the girls.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** After her homework was done Gwyn waited for Benny to show up… and waited and waited. Minutes turned to hours the sun was starting to set. Slowly, she became more and more disappointed.

“You okay, sweetie?” her mom asked.

“Yeah mom just… thought I’d made some friends today that’s all.”

Gwyn smiled at her mom before heading up to her room. Truth was she kind of liked Benny. He was nice, cute, and funny. She thought he at least liked her for a friend but guess not.

She could hear the party going over at Ethan’s house next to Benny’s and she guessed Benny was there.


	2. Three Cheers For Evil part 2

**Benny POV-** Benny woke up when a pillow hit him in the face.

“Ow what? Oh dude you got stuff all over your face!” Benny freaked pointing at Ethan as he sat up on the floor in Ethan’s room.

“Dude your nails are red!” Ethan pointed after pulling stickers off his face.

“Yours are pink! I feel so violated” Benny whined.

“Those cheerleaders must be stopped. Who knows what they’ll paint pink next.”

“Okay lots of these old spells channel energy with the five points of the star. One for each of the elements” Benny said sitting down with Ethan at his desk looking over Benny’s spell book.

“Wait Stephanie said she needed five cheerleaders. She’s using our formation to sap human spirits” Ethan said.

“Pentagrams are never good. Let’s hope a reversal spell will be enough to block the flow of energy” Benny said.

A knock at the door had them scrambling to get their wigs off and everything else girly on them.

“Come in” Ethan said.

“Grandma? What are you doing here?” Benny asked when she walked in.

“I promised Jane some strength potion but I wanted to give you these” she said pulling pompoms out of her bag.

“Pompoms?” Benny asked.

“Protection wands for the big rally today. You think I didn’t hear those cheerleaders last night? Don’t be fooled boys beneath those short skirts and pigtails there’s some serious black magic at work. Of course not all cheerleaders are bad. Back in my day I had the highest kick on the squad. We had one girl who was so desperate to get on the team she was consumed with bitterness. I wonder what ever happened to her. Well you boys better get ready for your big day” she said showing them her picture in her yearbook before leaving.

“Bye grandma” Benny said.

“Thank… thank you” Ethan said.

“Thanks” Benny said after she was gone.

“Wow” Ethan said looking at the yearbook.

“What?”

“Your grandma was hot.”

“Wh… are you trying to ruin the word ‘hot’ for me forever?”

“Dude look at this.”

“I don’t want to see how hot she was okay?”

“No no the picture below it it’s…”

“Stephanie!”

They got dressed in their wigs and costumes and went to school taking the yearbook with them.

“I don’t think Stephanie and your grandma got along very well” Ethan said.

“Why?”

“She signed your grandma’s yearbook ‘I’ll get you all one day. P.S. have the worst summer ever’.”

“That symbol I’ve seen it before in my spell book. It’s a trefoil knot a symbol meaning… immortality” Benny said about the symbol Stephanie drew in the yearbook.

“That might explain why she’s still 17. Okay I am so loving your hot grandma with her magic pompoms right now.”

“Dude don’t talk about my grandma’s pompoms like that.”

Then it was time to go cheer.

“The moment has come, this is it, our finest hour, no stopping us now, you can’t resist our power. We’re forces of nature, that’s what makes a star, we may look like girls, but that’s not all we are!” they all cheered.

“Garno verto immortalis, garno verto immortalis. Give up now cause you’re gonna be beat, we are out for power, and you’re in for defeat!” the girls continued Ethan and Benny stopped.

“Now Benny now!” Ethan said.

“Subsistoris o lemi mark now subsistoris o lemi mark now” Ethan and Benny chanted.

“Back off geeks! I’ve been waiting 50 years to bring this school down and no one is going to stop me now” Stephanie said to Benny.

Both chants were over lapping but Stephanie’s spell was louder. Using her powers she closed all doors and blacked out the lights.

“Ethan I don’t think it’s working. Maybe we’re saying it wrong.”

“Step out of the pentagram.”

They both tried but failed to even move.

“I can’t. I’m stuck” Benny said.

“Push grandma’s pompoms closer to Sarah” Ethan told him.

“We join our hands together, see the perfect shape we make, our five-star tradition is impossible to break” Stephanie chanted.

“Sarah, Sarah!” Ethan called to her.

“What happened? What’s going on?” Sarah asked the spell on her broken.

“Stephanie’s a witch. She’s sucking the souls out of the whole student body” Ethan explained.

“Get back in formation! The cheer must be completed!” Stephanie yelled.

“Here’s a new cheer for you. Give me an O!” Sarah yelled pulling Benny and Ethan out of the Pentagram.

The spell ended and the lights came back on.

“Nice sweet it’s like an all you can eat buffet” Erika said back to her normal self.

“What? Like anyone is gonna miss her. She’s a total… she’s old. Ew” Erika said when Stephanie sat up.

“You! You ruined everything!” Stephanie yelled at Sarah.

“Poor Stephanie I remember how mean folks were to you back then. What I forgot was just how much you deserved it” Benny’s grandma said putting Stephanie to sleep when she conjured a knife.

“Three cheers for grandma” Sarah said.

“I am so done with cheerleading” Ethan said tossing down his pompoms.

“Agreed” Benny and Sarah replied.

“Smart kids. All that jumping around is fun but what you’re left with is saggy pompoms” grandma said.

Having enough Benny walked off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl with creamy white skin and dark auburn hair walking away from the gym. Then he remembered he stood her up. Not even bothering to change he went after her.

“Gwyn wait please Gwyn stop” Benny begged finally catching up to her.

“What?” she asked not sounding mad just a little sad and disappointed.

“I’m sorry I was a jerk and I forgot but I can explain if you let me.”

“You’re not a jerk; everything’s fine” Gwyn said then turned to leave.

“At least let me explain. Please” Benny begged.

“Does it involve… this?” Gwyn asked gesturing to the wig and outfit.

“Yes. Yes it does and I’ll explain… everything” Benny said.

He was ready to spill every secret explain everything just to get her friends with him again.

“My house, one hour” Gwyn finally said smiling softly.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** An hour later Gwyn was sitting in her room with Benny as he told her… everything. Cheerleading witches, vampires, fledgling vampires, how Ethan was a Seer and how Benny was a Spell Master.

Gwyn just stared at him trying to absorb all this new information. Benny must have thought she didn’t believe him because he said a few odd words and bright lights started to twinkle in her room.

Gwyn smiled watching the lights. Then she looked back and Benny and grinned.

“Neat trick. Now let me show you mine.”

With a wave of her hand, blue sparks shot out and faded in the air and suddenly a pencil case was floating in the air next to Benny. With a wave of her other hand and more blue sparks her pillow was also floating.

Sweat broke out on her brow as she focused her powers, pushing herself to lift the bigger object around. Then, like a rubber band snapping, the objects fell to the floor. Gwyn wasn’t strong enough to keep them afloat.

“Okay… how did you do that?” Benny asked.

“I believe you’d call it telekinesis” Gwyn said a little out of breath.

“That’s… awesome!” Benny yelled.

“Thanks it’s a bit difficult for me to lift big heavy objects but I’m getting better. You just never want to see it out of control” Gwyn said softly.

“Why what happens then?”

“If I get scared or nervous or mad, and I don’t mean just a little, let’s just say I can move very very big heavy things then… like a school” Gwyn finished looking down.

“A scho… your last school?”

“Yeah some girls, some cheerleaders, were picking on me. One cut me on accident and I felt my control snap. I leveled the school and the nearby parking lot. Luckily, no one died but… a lot were hurt. They blamed a freak earthquake caused the damage but I did it. My mom got us out of there before any questions were asked. Now I’m here.”

“Something tells me you’ll fit in perfectly here” Benny smiled.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** The next day at school, after having asked Gwyn if it was okay, Benny told Ethan, Rory, Sarah, and Erika who just happened to be there about Gwyn.

Now Gwyn was waiting for them for lunch at their table.

“Thanks. St…Stephanie” Ethan said getting his lunch then stammering.

“What if she put a hex on our sandwiches?” Ethan asked Benny.

“Okay don’t worry grandma blocked her powers. Now she’s just a sad old lady in a hairnet” Benny said getting his sandwich.

“Who can still spit in your food” Sarah said from behind them.

Looking at his sandwich Benny threw it over his shoulder. They walked over to their table and sat down.

“So Gwyn, is it true you’re a telekinetic?” Rory asked loudly.

“Shh!” Benny and Gwyn told him.

“Yes I am” Gwyn said softly.

Then blue sparks flew from her finger tips subtly and an apple flew into Rory’s mouth.

“That’s one way to get him to shut up” Sarah said.

Everyone laughed and smiled.


	3. Double Negative

**Benny POV-** Over the past few weeks, Benny and his friends have gone up against nurse vampires who wanted Ethan’s blood to dolls that became animated and life sized.

However, on a positive note, Benny went on a date with Gwyn. Again, Benny never actually said the word date but it totally was a date, around town.

With picture day coming up, Benny and Ethan had an idea which they presented to the yearbook club.

“In conclusion, our yearbook needs a face lift” Ethan said.

“Or at least some serious Botox. Which brings us to the photos. A lot of us spend as much time gaming as we do in school” Benny went on.

“We think we should be able to use our Avatars as our yearbook photos. Why look like yourself when you could look like a level 25 Storm Ranger?”

“I feel that who I am on the inside is better represented by Thor Angerheart” Benny said holding up a picture of the Avatar.

“Thanks to the yearbook committee for your time. We think this idea could take the White Chapel Rememberer to the next level.”

“Um no. Don’t think we’re gonna use that, but thanks anyway. Sorry guys” Hannah, the head of the yearbook committee, said.

“I knew these wouldn’t help” Benny said pulling off his clip on tie.

“I propose we go totally retro and use this old school camera for the student photos” Hannah said.

“An old camera? That’s how you’re going to improve the yearbook? Lame” Ethan said.

“Thanks for coming” Hannah dismissed them.

“That’s my camera…or it used to be. It was my grandma’s” Benny pointed out as he and Ethan went to leave.

“How do you know” Ethan asked.

“I sold it to her at a yard sale on Saturday. Easy money. Just sitting in my basement wrapped in a bunch of blankets waiting in the bottom of a huge double-lock chest that Gwyn had to ‘open’ for me if you know what I mean” Benny said wiggling his fingers.

“And now we can’t use wicked Avatars as our yearbook photos. Thanks” Ethan said angry.

“Sorry! But I made ten bucks; goes right to the go-cart fund” Benny said.

“Hey guys. So how’d it go?” Gwyn asked them.

“It didn’t” Ethan said unhappy.

“Oh sorry” Gwyn said sounding like she really didn’t feel sorry.

“You’re not a big gamer are you?” Benny said laughing.

“That obvious?” Gwyn chuckled.

“At least you got a great smile, hair, and eyes for the yearbook” Benny said blushing when he rambled.

“Hey you got a great smile too… uh you both do” Gwyn smiled at Benny and also blushed.

It took them a second to realize Ethan was no longer with them.

“I gotta get to class, but see you after?” Benny asked.

“Don’t you always?” Gwyn smiled.

“Yeah catch ya later” Benny smiled.

“So this morning, Hannah was really nice to me and asked if she could confide in me” Ethan told Benny during class.

“Dude it’s a trap.”

“I knew it! The next time I saw her, she swore like my dad in traffic.”

“There are two sides to every girl like a coin. Heads she’s crazy, tails same as heads” Benny said.

“Huh.”

“Hey Cammy. Oh I totally love your skirt” Hannah said outside the classroom door.

“Oh thank you” Cammy replied.

“Heads” Benny said.

Out the other side classroom door they watched Hannah knock over someone’s books.

“Oh I am so sorry” Hannah said sarcastically before laughing and walking off.

“Tails. Good luck with that” Benny told him.

At lunch, Gwyn and Benny were sitting with Ethan when Hannah threw a giant pen hitting Rory as he walked by.

“Yes! Now that was a three-pointer! Who else wants some of this?!” Hannah yelled.

“If she asks you out, you’d better say yes” Benny said.

“Oh she saw us. What do we do?” Ethan panicked.

“Just act natural” Benny replied.

“Well I’m naturally nervous so that should be easy.”

“Baby still crying because he can’t be Superman in the yearbook?” Hannah said standing in front of their table.

“Superman? Please. He’s a bit too retro; a little too old school” Benny said leaning back grinning.

Then Hannah dumped Benny’s lunch on him.

“Aw and it was such a nice nerd shirt.”

“Hannah! I’ve had it with you and your actions today” Gwyn said getting up.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Benny saw Gwyn clench her fists and blue sparks flying off.

Then juice flew out of a cup and into Hannah’s face Gwyn looked totally shocked.

“Who the hell threw that?!” Hannah yelled looking around.

Gwyn walked away quickly. Benny went after her.

“Hey you okay?” he asked.

“That wasn’t me. I mean it was me, but I didn’t mean to. She just made me so… mad” Gwyn freak out.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. If she did that to Erika, she’d bite her and Erika has control” Benny joked.

Gwyn smiled and chuckled a little.

“True thanks Benny.”

“Welcome. Um I will be right back one second” Benny said taking off.

He made his way to the dark room where Hannah put the camera. Benny was going to get a little petty revenge.

“Dark room? More like red room” Benny said sneaking in.

“All right time for a little revenge photo, princess. Courtesy of Thor Angerheart” Benny made a funny face turned half way around and took a photo of his butt.

Later Gwyn and Benny caught up with Ethan. He’d had a vision and did he have a story to tell.

“An evil twin? Dude come on” Benny said.

“Well somehow the evil part of Hannah became a whole other person one Hannah is normal the other is a pile of angry snakes” Ethan said.

“How is something like this possible?” Gwyn asked.

“I don’t know the vision wasn’t super clear” Ethan said.

“So you got twins crushin’ on ya” Benny smiled.

“Yeah but one of them is evil. We have to do something.”

“Yeah you’re right. I’ll come over tonight we’ll play some Heckbot Rebellion take care of it tomorrow. She is still just a girl” Benny said.

“Yeah you’re right. What’s the worst she could do? Make fun of someone’s shoes on Facebook?”

“Exactly.”

“I guess I’ll be doing homework and then research on how this may have happened. You know before it gets worse” Gwyn said.

“Relax. It’s just one evil twin” Benny said.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** After school was over, Gwyn went home with Benny walking her before he went over to Ethan’s to play video games.

“Hey, Mom. I’m home” Gwyn called out walking in the door.

“Hey, honey. How was your day?” her mom asked.

“Good. Hey, Mom, have you ever heard of anything that could split someone’s evil side from them?” Gwyn asked.

“Hmm … I think a few high end spells could do it, but a much easier way would be to put the spell on an item something that can capture the soul, like a mirror” her mom said after thinking.

“A mirror?” Gwyn asked more to herself.

“Yeah a mirror or camera” her mom answered.

“A camera…” Gwyn said slowly.

Gwyn thought back to when she helped Benny open the double-lock chest in his basement and how there was a camera in it. A camera that he sold to Hannah who was going to use it for yearbook photos.

She tried calling Benny, but he didn’t answer the phone.

Gwyn figured since the school was closed now anyway and the yearbook pictures weren’t scheduled until noon the next day, Gwyn decided she’d just tell Benny and Ethan tomorrow morning when they came to walk with her to school.

Gwyn started walking up to her room when she realized she’d left her homework in her backpack by the door. She waved her hand and blue sparks shot out but instead of just getting her papers out of her backpack her backpack lifted up easily and floated to her outstretched hand.

“Hey, sweetie, you’re getting better at that” her mom said walking by and smiled.

“Thanks, Mom” Gwyn said softly a little stunned.

Normally, she shouldn’t have been able to life something that heavy so easily and well controlled. She didn’t know whether to be scared her power was growing or happy because they were growing but she had complete control of them just now.

Deciding not to worry about her power right now, she went to her room to get her homework done.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** Benny’s grandma was yelling at him for selling her camera when Ethan ran up the driveway to them completely out of breath and totally freaking out.

“Hey Ethan. Grandma was just yelling at me for selling her camera” Benny said.

“Benny you have an evil twin too” Ethan said freaking out more.

“There have been cultures in history that believe a photo can steal the soul. That camera can. Or at least it makes a negative copy of your soul. When the photo gets developed, out pops an evil you” Benny’s grandma explained.

“Oh no. Hannah Price wants to use that camera for the yearbook photos” Ethan said.

“Well then you better get it back. And most importantly destroy all the negatives that she has. That’s the only way to get rid of the twins” his grandma said.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Benny showed up on her front porch before Ethan which made him early and that was not like Benny at all, but Gwyn didn’t mind if they had a few minutes to talk before Ethan showed up.

“Hey there, hot stuff” Benny said.

“Hot stuff?” Gwyn blushed totally stunned.

“Oh yeah. I’ve never seen a more gorgeous babe” Benny said, stepping closer to her backing her up.

“Benny, this isn’t like you” Gwyn said, leaning against her front door.

“Just got a little confidence booster” Benny said.

Then he kissed her. Not just a soft quick kiss, but a long deep kiss. His hands holding her hips tightly. After her shock wore off, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

“I’ll see ya later babe” Benny said pulling back grinning.

“Mhm” Gwyn nodded to shocked to speak.

Benny took off on a go-cart and she was still standing there in a daze. Finally she went off to school alone.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** When they got to school, Ethan went to find Hannah and Benny and Sarah went to find evil Benny. Benny managed to find evil Benny in the washroom.

“Hey Benny or should I call you evil Benny?”

“What makes you think I’m the evil one? Maybe I’m normal and you’re just a goody good.”

“Yeah I don’t think either of us is smart enough to make any sense of that. But only one of us is leaving this washroom.”

“What if I cook ya? Use the magic you never had the stomach to use huh? Turn you inside out maybe?” Evil Benny asked, holding his hand out to back up his threat.

“Right. I bet you’re no better at magic than I am. Nice jacket though. Looks so real. Pleather.”

Then, Evil Benny attacked.

“You’re such a jerk!” Benny said fighting his evil twin.

“Oh yeah? Well I kissed your girl!” evil Benny replied grinning.

Benny grabbed the negative out of evil Benny’s pocket. Evil Benny grabbed Benny’s leg to stop him but Sarah came in and kicked him off allowing Benny to flush and destroy the negative.

“Are you okay?” Sarah asked.

“I just flushed myself down the toilet. I’m gonna need some time” Benny said.

Benny and Sarah met up with Ethan outside just in time to hear Hannah say she had a boyfriend.

“Boyfriend? That rots dude. At least I got my camera back that means grandma won’t spank me… with lightning” Benny said walking off.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn finally found Benny after all day at school.

“Ethan! Evil Benny rented a go-cart” Benny said excitedly.

Gwyn pushed Benny up against the brick column and kissed him like he kissed her that morning. Then she registered what he just said and pulled back from the kiss.

“Did you say Evil Benny? Oh god, it wasn’t you who kissed me this morning was it?” Gwyn freaked out and took off making it all the way home.

A little while later her mom called her downstairs.

“There’s someone at the door for you” her mom said.

Opening the door there was Benny.

“No I wasn’t the one who kissed you but I should have been I was just too nervous” Benny said softly.

“It’s okay I thought it was a confidence spell or something I didn’t even think you could have an evil twin too.”

Benny magically conjured a single rose.

“Will you go out with me? Cause I’d really like to kiss you as me not evil me” Benny said smiling.

Gwyn took the rose and smiled. “I’d like that.”


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Gwyn POV-** For their first date, everything was amazing; no monsters, no ghosts, nothing evil. Benny took Gwyn out for burgers, a movie and then a walk around town talking before he dropped her off at home.

They stood on her front steps a few moments without saying anything. Gwyn was waiting for him to kiss her but she could only stand there for so long before awkward became simply a bad ending to a great date.

“Well I had a great time. We should do it again… I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see ya later” Gwyn said when Benny said nothing.

“Yeah, goodnight” Benny said softly.

Gwyn closed the door behind her.

“Maybe he really should make a confidence potion” Gwyn muttered to herself as she got ready for bed.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** He was such an idiot. Why couldn’t he kiss her? He wanted to, like really wanted to, but he froze. He kind of wished she’d made the first move but he failed.

The next day, Benny learned he wasn’t the only guy with girl issues. Ethan couldn’t work up the courage to ask Sarah out. He couldn’t even get the words out. Benny tried to help him by pretending to be Sarah but Ethan just couldn’t do it.

In the background, Benny heard Ethan’s dad say his Eternity cage had arrived. However, when Benny went over to check it out they learned the key wasn’t with it.

“I can’t believe they shipped your Eternity cage without the key! Now how are we going to play Warlock’s Phantasm?” Benny whined later when they arrived at school.

“Benny keep it down! I’m trying to attract a girl, not the whole chess club” Ethan said spraying on cologne.

Ethan sprayed so much he started to cough and Benny took a step back.

“What is that?” Benny asked.

“This? Hormonio it’s Musk. It’s supposed to tap into a woman’s primal nature” Ethan said grinning as he held up the bottle.

“It’s definitely manly. Like ‘wrestling team laundry bag’ manly” Benny said in disgust.

“Okay here goes. I’m just worried she'll laugh in my face” Ethan said nervously.

“She probably will. But that gives you one less thing to worry about right? Joking?” Benny called after Ethan as he walked away.

“Hmm taps into a girl’s primal nature huh?” Benny said to himself checking out the bottle of cologne Ethan used.

After thinking for a moment, Benny pulled out his spell book.

“Love potion! Blam! I’m about to increase your odds by 5,000%. And mine too” Benny smiled thinking about Gwyn and finally being able to kiss her.

“Tannis root, cumin. Uh excuse me ladies? Do you know if the biology lab has any sea slugs?” Benny asked some passing girls.

“Ew! Why don’t you go ask one of your loser friends?” one of the girls said.

“Okay I don’t need the slugs, just their urine” Benny explained.

It took forever for Benny to get enough urine from the ten sea slugs needed for the love potion. After that he got all the other ingredients and sat down and began to work his magic, literally.

“Hard to believe this is all you get from just ten slugs” Benny murmured as he added a few drops to the cologne.

“Meducadus armanak slgaror slagan. Booyah! Entire team of chemist can’t do the job of… me” Benny grinned.

Then he glued a Dusk label to the bottle since all girls loved Dusk. Later at his locker, Ethan came up looking beat.

“Strike out?” Benny asked.

“Chickened out” Ethan said.

“That was my second guess. Don’t worry DJ Benny B’s spinnin’ mad spells all night long.”

“What are you talking about?”

“A simple concoction of your dad’s cologne some of our pheromones and the pee of a couple of ticked off slugs. Voila! Love potion number Ben.”

“You can’t always resort to… wait how did you get my pheromones?”

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** At school Gwyn went to talk to Sarah needing another girl to talk to about Benny.

“So the date was good, actually it was amazing, but then when we got to my door… nothing. We stood there just staring at each other. It got so awkward all I could think was to say goodnight and walk inside. Any ideas?”

“Maybe you should let him know how much you like him so he can feel comfortable kissing you?” Sarah suggested as they walked.

“I’ve already kissed him, what more does he want?”

“I don’t know. Guys are weird no matter who they are” Sarah said and they both laughed.

Then down the hall they saw Ethan and Benny.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** Sarah and Gwyn were walked down the hall towards them.

“Shh targets acquired babes are in range” Benny said softly.

“Hey ladies what do you say?” Benny asked grinning.

“Oh god what did you do? You only get cocky after you use magic” Gwyn said with a sigh but a smile for Benny.

“Uh what? Nothing. Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to try a sample of this new Dusk perfume” Benny said quickly.

“Sure.”

“No.”

Gwyn and Sarah said at the same time.

“Come on what’s a little spritz gonna hurt?” Gwyn asked.

“Fine” Sarah gave in.

Gwyn gave herself a couple sprays and one hit Sarah in the face. Sarah giggled and ran over to Ethan and hugged him. Gwyn however looked upset like she might cry.

“Gwyn you okay?” Benny asked taking a step closer to her.

“I got to go” Gwyn said rushing off.

Confused Benny looked over at Ethan who had Sarah clinging to him.

“Your hair is like the cutest hair I’ve ever seen on any boy ever! Does your mom cut it? I love your skinny little arms!” Sarah gushed.

Then the bell rang and Sarah pouted.

“Aw I gotta get to class I’m gonna miss you cuddle bear.”

She bumped into Benny cause him to drop and spill the cologne bottle on the floor.

“What just happened?” Ethan asked.

“I don’t know. Sarah was clearly in love with you but Gwyn looked hurt and sad” Benny said not caring about the spilled potion.

All the girls in school were acting really weird all of a sudden. When Benny and Ethan were sitting in the commons three random girls came up to them.

“Hi Benny hi Ethan. Your shirt looks sooo great. It even smells great doesn’t it girls?” one of the girls said as they all smelled Benny’s shirt.

“Uh thanks?” Benny said slowly.

“Text me later” another girl whispered to Ethan before they all walked off.

Even in class girls were passing Benny love notes constantly.

“Some of you have very eloquent well thought-out papers. However, there are exceptions to the rule, and I would like to talk about this paper in particular” the teacher said holding Benny’s paper graded D.

Benny winced but before the teacher could talk about his paper there was a knock at the door. A delivery man handed her flowers which made her smile until she read the card. She tossed them on Benny’s desk.

“’Hugs and kisses from the cheerleading squad’?” Benny read the note.

Then the delivery guy wheeled in a cart full of flowers for Benny.

“Well here’s my gift to you. Next time try reading Pride and Prejudice. You’d be amazed how much you don’t have to make up like the part about aliens. I may have to assign you a study partner” the teacher said.

Every girl in class put her hand up to be his partner all but Gwyn who looked crushed and like she’d been crying all day. When the bell rang, she bolted from class before Benny could stop her.

Benny and Ethan were barely able to carry all the gifts home from school but they finally made it, dropping it all on Ethan’s kitchen table.

“Hello boys” Benny’s grandma said.

“Grandma!? Sweets for the sweetest grandma ever? Take two” Benny said holding a box of chocolate.

“Drop it Drake. Tweedledumbest told me what you did” Grandma said.

Benny pretended to know nothing until his grandma held her hand out two fingers pointed at him.

“I made a love potion and accidentally dropped it and now all the girls in school love us” Benny spilled.

“Love potion? The one on page 72?” his grandma looked panicked.

“You know it? Grandma rocked the potion too. Is that how you bagged grandpa?” Benny asked.

“Here’s the thing boys nature is all about balance. Brainiac here upset the balance. You swung the pendulum all the way to goo-goo eyes and giggles” Grandma said swinging a yo-yo back and forth.

“But when the pendulum swings back…” she let the yo-yo hit Benny in the face.

“Ow!”

“That’s what I’m talking about. The more those girls loved you the more they’re gonna hate you. Now how strong was the potion?”

“Well Sarah bought us matching cardigans” Ethan said.

“Yep you’re toast” Grandma said.

“Please don’t punish us again grandma” Benny whined.

“Oh you’ll get yours” she smiled.

“But come on! We’re used to girls not liking us what’s the worst that could happen?” Ethan aske


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit part 2

**Benny POV-** Later after sunset, Ethan’s doorbell rang. When he answered the door, three jocks burst in and grabbed Ethan, Benny rushed over to do… something.

“You Ethan and Benny?” one of the jocks asked.

“Ah yeah” Ethan said.

“You dweebs stole our girlfriends” another jock said grabbing Benny.

“Wait your girlfriends dumped you for us? The potion really is strong” Benny said.

“We’re gonna break every bone in your body” the jocks said.

“Grandma call the police!” Benny cried.

“Oops I can’t find the phone” Grandma said casually.

“I’m gonna snap you in half like a popsicle stick!”

“Wait! I have a proposition” Ethan said.

“Make it fast.”

Ethan went down the hall.

“You’re really… you’re really strong” Benny told the jock holding him.

“Here. These are tickets to tonight’s game. If you leave us alone they are yours” Ethan said coming back.

“Sweet. Hey thanks guys.”

The jocks turned to leave.

“Wait what about your girlfriends?” Ethan asked.

“We can get new girlfriends. These are platinum seats. Hasta la vista dorks.”

Benny and Ethan rushed to close and lock the door behind them.

“That wasn’t so bad” Ethan said.

“They’re not the ones you need to worry about. Have a nice evening” Grandma said smiling as she went out the door.

Seconds later they heard glass break at the back of the house.

“Hey. I was in the neighborhood; thought I might swing by!” a girl said just before she swung her bat at them.

They stepped back and her bat broke a vase instead of them.

“Go go go!” Ethan rushed Benny as he opened the door.

Outside were two other girls with weapons.

“Who are these girls like ninjas or something?” Ethan freaked.

“Oh you don’t recognize us from the yearbook? The martial arts club?” one of the girls said.

“Benny! You potion martial arts experts!”

Behind them the other girl came outside.

“Oh come on! You liked my shirt!” Benny yelled whining.

“That was before. Now I just want to smash your face in!” she swung her bat at them.

They ducked and ran behind the porch swing. The girl with the bat beat on the swing trying to reach them.

“Is this one of those teach us a lesson things? I mean we get it! Just… Ethan come on run for it!” Benny yelled jumping over the back railing.

Benny ran for it while the two other girls chased him.

“Get out here so I can fillet you” the girl with the hockey stick said.

“You mean so I can strangle him” the girl with rope said.

“Hey I hated him first” hockey stick girl said.

“Yeah well I hate him more” rope girl replied.

Then she shoved the other girl.

“Oh no she didn’t. You gonna take that?” Benny said from behind the bushes.

The two girls began to fight each other.

“Oh she’s got you beat. You’ll never get to kill me now” Benny said watching.

Soon Ethan slowly joined him.

“Benny we have to get out of here” Ethan whispered.

“Relax. I’m safe two girls one guy? Instant cat fight” Benny said.

“Yeah but now there’s two girls and two guys” Ethan said.

“Perfect one moron for each of us” hockey stick girl said.

“Let’s get them” rope girl said.

Suddenly Erika and Sarah showed up.

“That’s my man you’ve got there” Erika said.

“And the cuter one is mine” Sarah said.

Both girls had their fangs out.

“Thank goodness you girls are here” Benny smiled.

“No one is gonna kill him but me” Erika said.

“And me” Sarah added.

“What?!” Benny cried.

“Over our dead bodies” rope girl said.

“Fine” Erika replied both her ad Sarah hissed before attacking.

“We should take this as our opportunity” Ethan said.

“To do what?”

“Run! Go! Quick to the cage of Eternity!” Ethan started to climb in but Benny stopped him.

“What are you doing? How do you expect us to get all of those killer girls in here?”

“Who said anything about them?”

“Wait a minute you told me you didn’t have the key.”

“I don’t. Once I’m in I don’t plan on coming out any time soon. Come on hurry up” Ethan explained.

“There are four girls out there fighting over us” Benny said.

“Yeah over who gets to murder us!”

“It’s still pretty cool.”

Benny ran off holding up one finger to Ethan.

“Benny Benny hurry up! Get in! A rock’s not going to help us right now” Ethan said.

“Not just any rock emergency Holy Water. I stashed these in both our backyards. You never know” Benny said getting squirt guns.

“Yeah that’s kinda crazy and smart. We really… wait you hear that?” Ethan asked halfway in the cage.

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly fights over and I have a pretty good idea who won. Come on get in” Ethan said.

Benny quickly got in and they closed the door.

“We are so dead we are so dead we are so dead” Benny said.

“Think this cage’ll keep them out?” Benny asked.

“Well we’re gonna find out in any… whoa!” Erika attacked first grabbing the bars.

“Come on out sweetie. I want to go inside and make popcorn with you” Erika said.

“I don’t think he can fit in the microwave” Sarah said.

“Oh I’ll make him fit.” Both girls hissed their fangs out.

“The Eternity cage is impregnable” Ethan said.

“Yeah! So is the prop I hope” Benny said.

“Stop don’t make us use these!” Ethan held up the squirt gun.

Ethan started squirting the girls with the Holy Water.

“Sorry sorry sorry.”

“It’s just like being in a shark tank. This is like being in a shark tank! How long did shark week last?” Benny asked as more and more girls swarmed around the cage.

“Well they loved us for six hours if your grandma’s right they’re gonna hate us for about five more” Ethan said.

After a few hours the boys were able to fall asleep in the middle of the cage. They woke up to Sarah and Erika staring at them.

“What do you think we should do?” Sarah asked.

“Kill them” Erika replied.

“I thought you said the spell would’ve worn off by now?” Benny asked.

“It did now we’re just mad at you” Sarah replied.

“Guys look we’re really really sorry” Ethan said.

“Well you should be because look what SpedEx just dropped off” Erika said as Sarah held up the key to the cage.

“I get it you guys want to punish us” Ethan said.

“Not them lover boys. Me” Benny’s grandma said.

So when the sun rose and the boys were free they went to wash and polish Benny’s grandma’s car and serve her, Erika and Sarah. Erika was sipping blood while Sarah and Grandma had lemonade.

“Hey Grandma. If the spell made the girls fall in love with us why didn’t it work on Gwyn?” Benny asked.

His grandma sat up straight no longer smiling.

“You used that potion on her? Oh that poor girl.”

“What?”

“Benny if you use it on a girl who already had feelings for you she will suffer the pain and sadness of a heartbreak as strong as that potion.”

“Gwyn!”

Before anyone could stop him Benny ran off. He ran all the way to Gwyn’s house. When her mom answered the door he was out of breath.

“Can… I… see Gwyn?”

She looked like she might say no. Finally she nodded and let him in.

“She’s in her room up there” Gwyn’s mom said pointing.

Benny ran up the stairs and burst into Gwyn’s room.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn was laying on her bed when Benny burst in. She knew her eyes and nose were red from crying.

“Sorry about yesterday I was really…off” Gwyn said sitting up in bed smiling softly.

“Yeah…I can explain that” Benny said looking ashamed.

He sat on the bed with her looking down.

“So I… created a love potion… to use on you and help Ethan get Sarah. But I learned that if used on someone who already has feelings for me then the potion causes… the same pain and sadness of heartbreak” Benny explained slowly.

“You… you did this to me? All because you used a love potion on me? Why?!” Gwyn finally asked hurt and angry.

“Because I wanted you to love me. I thought it would make me less nervous and be able to kiss you. I wanted you to go out with me again and not think I’m lame” Benny said looking down.

Gwyn sighed and relaxed.

“Love takes time. But you don’t need to use magic because guess what. I like you Benny Weir, a lot” Gwyn said smiling softly sliding closer to him.

Benny looked up and smiled back. Then he cupped her cheek and leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft sweet and perfect.

As he kissed her he gently stroked her cheek. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

Of course Gwyn was going to go out with him again but he had some making up to do. The kiss was a good start.


	6. Blue Moon

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn watched while Benny and Ethan were held in a headlock by the school's hairiest jock. Since she figured they both still needed a little punishment for the love potion, she did nothing but watch and wait.

“Ethan, talk to me buddy you okay?” Benny asked as he winced.

“Yeah I’m great! Nothing like starting the day in some guys armpit! Ow ow ow. Okay okay we get it you’re the Alpha male and we’re not. Just give us wedgies already so we can go okay” Ethan whined.

“A little help would be nice” Benny said looking at Gwyn.

“Oh sorry. I’m not that strong” Gwyn replied with a grin.

Then the jock, David, let them go.

“All right listen up geeks, from now on were best buds got it?” David said.

“Yeah yeah. Yeah we got it. Wait what?” Ethan asked first scared then confused.

“Yeah awesome best buds forever. Yeah totally cool. Headlocks are like jock hugs” Benny smiled.

“Awesome, see you around Bro1 and Bro2! Yes! Yes!” David said punching them both in the arm before walking off.

“That was awesome!” Benny cheered causing Gwyn to lift a brow in confusion.

“Which part? The love tap or the part where I could taste his deodorant?” Ethan asked.

“Hmm Glide Stick Extreme Glacier Ice. 2009” Benny said.

Gwyn gagged.

“That’s so gross.”

“Come here, babe. I’ll give ya a hug” Benny teased with a wink, opening his arms.

“Don’t you dare, spell boy” Gwyn chuckled holding up her hands ready to try and keep him away.

“I meant the part where we’re friends with David Stachowski. Our street cred just went through the roof!” Benny told Ethan giving Gwyn a grin.

“Why would a guy like him want to friend it up with us?”

“Ethan, don’t look idiot jock in the mouth. In fact, don’t make eye contact at all” Benny explained.

“I don’t know there’s something about that guy” Ethan said as they watched David growl at a kid.

“You mean other than the fact that he’s huge and popular and awesome? Is… is that a flea? Tell me I don’t have fleas” Benny said pulling the bug out of his hair.

“That’s a flea” Ethan said.

Gwyn took a small step away from the boys and silently agreed with Ethan, David was...something odd.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** Gwyn took off before Benny could try and hug her. Not that he blamed her because of... fleas. After getting them all off, he went to find Ethan again.

He was in the commons hanging out with Sarah. Benny stopped to grab some free candy bars off the ground by the vending machine.

“Who’s got two thumbs three free candy bars and is best buds with Dave Stachowski? That’s right this guy” Benny said sitting down.

“I uh see what you mean” Sarah said to Ethan.

“It gets worse. It’s like he’s inserted himself into my life” Ethan said.

Gwyn walked over to them smiling but stopped a few steps away.

“No fleas?” she asked.

“Flea and clear” Benny smiled.

She smiled and sat on the floor her head resting on his leg. Suddenly one of his candy bars flew into her hand.

“Of course I got one for you” Benny said sarcastically as he chuckled.

“That’s why I’m dating you; free chocolate” Gwyn smiled up at him then winked.

“So he eats all your food. Not enough to break up a good bromance” Sarah said as he and Ethan talked.

“There’s more. The guy howls” Ethan said wincing.

“Woo-hoo free candy bar” David said behind the then he howled.

“A lot of dudes howl. It’s a… it’s a jock animal thing” Benny said.

“I can’t be the only one who’s noticed how hairy he is” Ethan went on.

“So he’s hairy; a lot of guys are hairy. It’s a hairy guy thing” Benny replied.

“Oh my god with all that you said it’d be so funny if he was like a werewolf or something” Gwyn laughed at her own humor.

She stopped laughing when no one laughed with her.

“David is totally a werewolf isn’t he?” she asked.

“No he’s just hanging out with us cause he realized how cool we are” Benny said.

Everyone just stared at him.

“Yeah, okay. Dude's a werewolf.”

“Okay we prove that David’s a werewolf then we figure out what he wants” Ethan said.

“I’ve got better things to do than stalk back shavers” Sarah said getting up to leave.

“Like what?” Benny asked as they all got up.

“Soccer tryouts” Sarah said leaving.

“I think she was serious” Ethan said.

“Oh well in that case I’m sure it’ll be fine” Benny said not meaning it.

“What about you any sports?” Ethan asked Gwyn.

“No, no way. Me plus sports plus telekinesis isn't a good combination.”

“Why? Do you always win?” Benny teased.

“Imagine this…” Gwyn said flicking her fingers as blue sparks shot out and two pencils came flying at Ethan and Benny’s faces.

They screamed and ducked but the pencils just hovered in the air inches from where their faces were.

“As a heavy object and me not in control” Gwyn finished and let the pencils drop before walking away following the way David went.

“She getting really good at that and kind of scary too” Ethan said bending to grab the pencils.

“I know it’s so hot” Benny grinned before chasing after Gwyn.

Benny flipped through his spell book as he walked. Finding a spell he wanted he veered off to his locker to grab his camera.

“Dude I’ve got it” Benny said finding Ethan again.

“A spell that will totally prove David’s a werewolf a K9 lupus. One hit and wham! Claw and tooth time. We get it on tape throw it on the net two million views later ka-chow! Bucks flow in” Benny said.

“Yeah and you left out biting and bodies. If there’s a werewolf in school, you’re gonna get plenty of both” Ethan explained.

“Do you want to know if he’s a K9 or not? Better to find out now and on camera cause there’s a full moon on Friday. David may be part animal but he’s all money.”

“Hey guys! Who’s a party animal? It’s me right?” Rory asked coming over to them.

“No, it’s David. Don’t worry bout it” Ethan said.

“Are you having a party? Cause my Friday’s wide open. And Saturday and Sunday” Rory said.

“Uh sorry, Rory. We’re going to the um garlic and tanning bed convention. It’s be so cool if you came but you know you’d burst into flames. Next time?” Ethan said.

“Yeah for sure. I’ll see you guys later” Rory said sounding sad as Benny and Ethan turned to go.

“Harsh dude” Benny said.

“Had to be done. If David really is a werewolf, he’d tear Rory to shreds. Wolves and vamps are like archenemies” Ethan explained.

“Well let’s go find my girlfriend who’s following David” Benny grinned.

“How long you been waiting to say that?” Ethan asked.

“All day!” Benny answered barely giving Ethan a chance to finish talking.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn sat exercising her powers as she watched David play football. She’d flick her fingers on one hand, then the other moving the football ever so slightly.

Sometimes she’d make a guaranteed pass miss, other times she’d make a terrible pass catchable. It helped build strength and control though she’d never do it during a real game for any sport.

“Hey there” David said startling her.

Gwyn threw her hands up and her power lashed out, causing David to trip as he walked over to her. Gwyn sat there stunned. Never before had she been able to have her powers effect a person. Usually they could move right through, never noticing if she tried to stop them.

“Um hi” Gwyn finally managed snapping out of her shock.

“You probably know me cause I’m David Stachowski I saw you talking to my buds earlier today” David said getting up.

“Um yeah I’m actually dating one of them. Benny” Gwyn said.

David just looked at her confused.

“The taller one with short dark hair?” Gwyn offered.

“Oh right” David nodded and grinned.

“You might want to um get the ball” Gwyn pointed back to the practice field.

“Ball? Where?” David looked up and took off running back to the field.

Gwyn just shook her head.


	7. Blue Moon part 2

**Gwyn POV-** Soon Benny and Ethan showed up and Benny had his spell book out and open.

“All right just one little spell and things are about to get furry” Benny said.

“Heads up. Awkwardness 12 o’clock” Ethan said pointing at Erika a crossed the field.

“Gooo team hairy! David” Erika cheered causing David to get tackled.

“Hey jerk watch his face!” Erika yelled.

“Benny do it now! Zap him” Ethan said while David was down.

“Zap him? This is magic not Star Wars. Totally different geek universe. Domlath lupus gorkanoth” Benny said tossing the spell out.

It went around David as he stood up and hit Ethan knocking him to the ground.

“Benny!” Ethan yelled.

“Sorry dude I got nervous. Anyway don’t worry you’re not a wolf you’ll be fine” Benny said.

“Woo” Erika cheered more.

Benny repeated the spell and this time he hit David who then dropped to his knees.

“Camera camera camera get the camera” Benny said.

“I’m trying” Ethan whined finally pulling it out.

“Give me that” Benny took the camera from him. But nothing happened and David stood up.

“Dude is so not a werewolf” Benny said bummed.

“Put that away! I can’t believe you were going to film him turning” Gwyn said angry.

“Sorry.”

Benny put the camera down but not away.

“There’s only one way to do this. Cover me I’m going in” Ethan said jogging onto the field.

“What? Cover you what does that even mean?” Benny yelled.

Gwyn fluttered her fingers and as blue sparks shot out, the football landed perfectly in Ethan’s hands.

“Hey Benny. Benny!” Ethan grinned happily.

“Why’d you…?” Benny asked.

“Wait for it” Gwyn said then used her power to lift the camera again.

Ethan was tackled hard by David. Gwyn stood up and grinned.

“You try to exploit someone's supernatural ability again and I’ll do worse than let a jock tackle you” Gwyn said pain in her voice.

“But you still like me right?” Benny asked taking a step back.

“I do and we’re still going out tonight, just think first sometimes okay?” Benny nodded fast and was rewarded with a quick kiss.

Then David ran off with Erika chasing him.

“So uh no on the wolf out but I did get great footage of you getting absolutely owned. Which is for no one else’s eyes but friends” Benny said when Gwyn gave him a look.

“David’s definitely a werewolf” Ethan said.

“What? No my wolf reveal spell didn’t work. He’s fine.”

“No trust me he’s a wolf. I saw it. I had a vision.”

“Then you may have a problem” Gwyn said looking at Ethan’s arm.

“Big hairy problem” Benny agreed.

There was a scratch from David on Ethan’s arm.

“Please tell me I’m not going to turn into some kind of werewolf jock!” Ethan cried.

“No way it doesn’t work like that. You’d be a werewolf geek” Benny said.

Benny took Gwyn out that night for the best ice cream ever for the date. Even though they talked and kissed goodnight, both their minds were on Ethan and werewolves.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** Benny and Gwyn were waiting for Ethan in the commons the next day at school.

“Benny Benny I think I’m changing. I chased a car this morning… 17 blocks. I only lost it when it went on the freeway” Ethan explained running up to them.

“Would you relax? I checked in with Professor Google. You have to be bitten by a werewolf when it’s a wolf for the curse to pass on. You just go scratched by David when he was in jock form” Benny explained.

Benny and Gwyn hung back as Ethan walked over to Sarah.

“Should we tell him that a scratch combined with your spell may turn him into a werewolf?” Gwyn asked.

“Absolutely not” Benny replied immediately.

Then they walked over to Sarah too.

“Your pal David’s a real charmer” Sarah said sarcastically.

“Well he is your ancestral enemy” Ethan replied.

“Or maybe he’s just a jerk.”

“Little Miss Neck biter has trouble believing in werewolves?” Ethan said hostilely.

“Whoa whoa Ethan what’s gotten into you? Who are the ancestral enemies now?” Benny joked.

“What did you call me?” Sarah asked getting up.

“Whatever. Don’t get your fangs in a twist.”

“So um moving on. That symbol you saw, I looked it up this morning. And get this it’s for a reversal cure” Benny explained standing between Ethan and Sarah with Gwyn at his side.

“A cure?! Does it work for other curses? Like a vampire curse?” Sarah asked excited.

“Why soccer team have a strict ‘no blood sucking’ policy?” Ethan said.

Benny grabbed Sarah when she went to grab Ethan.

“It might work on other curses. David’s probably trying to find it before the full moon tonight” Benny said.

“We’re ditching class. You are helping me find this cure now” Sarah said dragging Benny away.

“We are not done” she told Ethan before leaving.

Benny checked with everyone he knew but no one knew what the symbol Ethan saw in his vision was and the full moon was rising.

“All right I checked with every nerd I know and no one can figure out how to decipher this symbol. That’s like six metric tons of geekitude and nothing” Benny said as they poured over the books in his room.

“Benny I really need this cure” Sarah whined.

“So I have no choice but to pull out the big guns.”

“What is that like a secret website?”

“It’s totally secret. Excuse me for a second” Benny said when Ethan started a video chat with him.

“Ethan? It looks like you’re in the trunk of a car. Are you? Are you trapped in a car trunk again?” Benny asked.

“Benny, it’s happening” Ethan said softly.

“Ethan we really need to know that this means” Sarah said ignoring what Ethan just said and held up the symbol.

“I don’t know it’s a reversal cure. Maybe try looking at it backwards?” Ethan suggested.

Sarah went over to the mirror and held it up.

“Baharoth? Great that makes so much sense now” Sarah replied.

“No no no it totally does. A Baharoth is like a magic circle of stones” Benny said holding up a book for Ethan to see.

“Wait I’ve seen that in the park behind your house” Ethan said.

“Ethan whatever you do, do not tell David. I need to get there first” Sarah said.

“David really wants that cure. He’s not into the whole werewolf thing” Ethan said.

“Yeah well just keep a lid on it” Sarah quickly left.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** “Okay I know she’s my friend and she hates being a vampire but that was a bit rude…selfish” Gwyn finally spoke from where she sat on Benny’s bed.

“Maybe a bit but sometimes you have to be if you want to be happy” Benny said looking at her.

“Yeah I guess.”

“Is Sarah gone?” Ethan asked turning on a light to show a ton of hair all over his face.

Gwyn let out a little scream.

“Oh! Dude harsh” Benny cried out.

“Thanks! Thanks for making me feel better” Ethan replied.

Gwyn bumped her hip against Benny’s shoulder.

“Tell him” she whispered.

“Uh this um might actually be my fault. That spell I hit you with what if that’s what’s making you wolf out?” Benny said.

“Did you say it backwards… again?!” Ethan yelled.

“Oh no I made you a werewolf! We’ll be right there! Just…” Benny grabbed Gwyn’s hand and took off for Ethan’s house.

However, when Jane opened the door it looked like a party was going on.

“Where’s Ethan? Hey he’s having a party and he didn’t tell me? You dog!” Benny grinned.

“Benny…” Gwyn pointed up towards Ethan’s room.

“Right Ethan.”

They ran up the stairs to his room and inside they saw him tying himself up with bed sheets.

“Oh dude. Oh not your vintage Galactic sheets! You might pee on them” Benny said.

“Guys just stay away okay? The moon… I’m changing!” Ethan growled.

“Okay relax I did this I can fix it. All right just gotta… Corvus trigon” Benny said.

“I’m still hairy!” Ethan whined.

“Okay dude chill you’re cured trust me. The hair will fall out. Now come on I gotta get you to the party and find the real werewolf.”

“What? Who’s having a party?”

“Um you are?” Gwyn said opening the door to let Ethan hear the music and people.

“Now let’s go find David” Benny said.

They went down stairs to Ethan’s basement where David said he’d be, but then Ethan transformed completely into a werewolf and Benny screamed.

Gwyn stepped in front of him and tried to create a protective shield with her powers but it only covered a small portion of them instead of covering all of them. She wasn’t strong enough to make it bigger and she couldn’t push away werewolf Ethan either.

Luckily Sarah jumped in front of them and hissed baring her fangs at the werewolf. Benny and Gwyn ran to the stairs where Erika was.

“Hey, what’s happening?” Rory asked coming down the stairs.

The werewolf whipped around to face him. Rory screamed and hid behind Gwyn and Benny.

Sarah jumped on the werewolf’s back.

“Bad dog!” Sarah said giving Ethan the cure.

“No! What did you do?” Erika asked kneeling down next to the werewolf who she thought was David.

“I cured him” Sarah said.

“How would you like it if I went around curing all of your boyfriends? Ethan?! Really?! Ew!” Erika cried out when she saw she was holding Ethan.

Then she wiped her hands on Rory’s shirt.

“So not looking” Sarah said as she put a shirt over Ethan’s naked body.

“Where’s David?” Benny asked.

They looked over at a dog in the corner with a bowl that said David on it.

“That’s David? Ugh” Erika walked away.

The next day Benny and Gwyn walked up to Ethan and Sarah at the lockers David was with them.

“Yo get a load of us” Benny said wearing a letterman jacket.

“You were ready to give up your cure for me. Let me thank you properly” David said taking Sarah’s hand.

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed a tennis ball from her locker throwing it.

“Fetch!”

David barked and took off down the hallway after the ball.

“Sorry I’m just not a dog person” Sarah laughed.

Benny put his arm around Gwyn’s shoulders and grinned. “He may be cool but I’d rather be friends with a kickass vampire” Benny chuckled.

“And date a telekinetic?” Gwyn asked.

“Oh hell yeah” Benny replied instantly and grinned.


	8. Three Geeks And A Demon

**Gwyn POV-** Friday night meant hanging out at Ethan’s and Sarah was babysitting. Benny was super excited because his favorite movie, Jacuzzi Time Machine, was on. When Gwyn told him she had never seen it, he’d just stared at her then demanded they watch it Friday at Ethan’s.

“Ethan, your babysitters here!” Jane yelled after she opened the door. Gwyn and the boys walked out of the living room to greet Sarah.

“Hey guys” Sarah smiled.

“Hi” Ethan replied glaring at his little sister.

“Look at you all dressed up for the senior prom” Sarah told Ethan’s dad.

“Check out Miami Vice stylish” Benny told him.

“Freeze turkey” Ethan’s dad said in a deep voice holding up his fingers to look like a gun.

“Whoa, look out” Benny said putting his hands up and giving a sarcastic chuckle.

“Ethan’s mom thought it’d be fun if we wear the same thing we wore at our senior prom.”

“I think it’s really cool that you two are chaperoning the senior citizen’s prom” Sarah said.

“Oh senior prom! I just got that” Benny said.

“So who’s ready to party?” Benny’s grandma asked walking in the door.

“Grandma? You look…”

“Hot?” Ethan finished.

“Thank you sweetie. You looked surprised dear. Can’t a grandma get her groove on?” she asked Benny.

“I have no idea how to answer that” Benny replied folding his arms clearly uncomfortable.

Gwyn slid her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

“What he means is you look amazing” Gwyn said.

Benny unfolded his arms and wrapped one around her shoulders.

“Thank you, dear. Now don’t you let him do anything stupid” Grandma told Gwyn.

“Hey…” Benny said offended.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on him” Gwyn smiled and winked at Benny.

“Yeah okay she’ll keep an eye on me” he smiled.

“Okay so what do you think? This is the exact same dress I wore for my senior prom” Ethan’s mom said coming down the stairs.

“It’s a little 1981 isn’t it?” Grandma said.

“Yes I know that’s the point.”

“Mom I bet it looked great” Ethan said.

“Yeah Grandma could lend you something out from her closet” Benny said.

Gwyn stared at the puffy shoulders and winced.

“Okay maybe I should change.”

“Oh no! I don’t want to miss the vote for Prom Queen. I’m the 3 to 1 favorite. Let’s drop it like it’s hot” Grandma said walking out the door.

“Okay it’s okay?”

“Yes. Yes” Ethan’s dad assured her.

“Good night have fun guys!” he waved walking out.

“Okay, The Jacuzzi Time Machine starts in T-Minus 2 minutes” Ethan said checking his watch.

“We’ll get the drinks” Benny said pulling Gwyn towards the kitchen.

“I’ll get the popcorn” Sarah said but stopped when Jane started talking to her.

Benny leaned Gwyn back against the kitchen island and kissed her.

“Mmm I don’t think this is what your grandma had in mind when she told me to keep an eye on you” Gwyn smiled after the kiss ended.

“But it’s what I had in mind” Benny grinned.

“Drinks now or we’ll miss the movie” Gwyn smiled.

He looked torn between wanting to kiss her and wanting to share his favorite movie with her. Then Sarah walked in to get the popcorn. Benny grabbed the drinks and Gwyn caught the one he dropped with her power and smiled.

“Thanks” Benny grinned.

“It’s my favorite flavor.”

Then they all sat down to wait for the movie. Sarah sat next to Ethan on the couch and Benny and Gwyn cuddled up in the chair and Jane was on the floor. The music for the movie opening started.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump on the roof and then the TV went to static.

“No!” everyone yelled.

Another thump sounded just outside along with a pain filled groan.

“I’ve really got to work on my roof landing” Rory groaned outside.

“Rory? Ugh” Benny sighed rolling his eyes.

“They just whirlpooled into the 80’s their legwarmers are all wet” Benny said over an hour and a half later still staring at the TV.

“How do you know? It’s all static” Sarah said from the table where she and Ethan were tossing Cheetos into a bowl.

“Cause we’re 92 minutes in” Benny replied.

“He knows this movie by heart” Ethan mumbled.

“That’s really pathetic” Sarah replied.

Gwyn watched her boyfriend watch static TV and wondered if he may have lost it.

“I’m so bored!” Rory yelled as he lay on the kitchen island tossing a tennis ball up and down.

“Hey! If you hadn’t knocked out the satellite dish we’d all be enjoying Jacuzzi Time Machine right now” Benny said.

“Think grandma is making out with her boyfriend right now?” Jane asked.

They all made groans of disgust.

“Don’t you have some cards?” Sarah asked.

“My parent’s might have some old board games in the basement” Ethan replied.

So they all went to the basement to check for games.

“Okay we’ve got Math-A-Lot Village” Sarah said reading the boxes.

“Too much math” Benny replied.

“Word Strike?”

“Requires spelling” Benny responded.

“Got anything in a nice non-educational flavor?” Benny asked.

“Oh check this out” Ethan said holding up a seriously dusty box.

“Spirit speaker. ‘Host a séance and make contact with the spirit world’” Ethan read on the box. He blew the dust off sending everyone into a coughing fit.

“Now we’re talking” Benny grinned.

“What’s a séance?” Rory asked.

“It’s like a ritual conducted to make contact with spirits” Ethan explained.

“Dead spirits! Those things give me the creeps. I thought they were banned in toy stores” Sarah said.

“This one looks seriously old” Ethan said looking it over.

“I don’t think we should mess with it, guys” Gwyn said.

“Agreed” Sarah added.

“What’s the big deal? It’s just a board game” Benny said.

“It’s what it represents that scares me” Sarah said.

“I’m not a fan of ghosts” Gwyn said.

“I’ll protect you” Benny grinned putting his arm around Gwyn’s shoulders.

“Oh come on. Just one little game? Unless you’re scared?” Ethan taunted.

“Yeah I’m a chicken bawk bawk. We’re gonna go play dress up” Sarah said indicating Gwyn and Jane.

They went up to Jane's room where Sarah was picked first to dress up.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** “Man she has got to loosen up” Benny said about Sarah.

“Well what do you say girls up for a little supernatural séance?” Benny asked taking the box from Ethan.

The boys went into the kitchen and tied towels around their heads turban style to get more into the feel of it. Then they went into the living room and set the board up.

“Okay did this at a sleep over once. Everyone two fingers on their respective corners. Now all we have to do is just summon a spirit and ask it a question” Benny said.

“Maybe Sarah was right. I don’t think we should mess with this thing. We don’t know who or what is out there in the ether” Ethan said.

“Look we’re hanging out with vampires we’ve taken down zombies. We pruned a haunted tree last month. What’s a little voice from beyond?” Benny said.

“Point taken but we’re reading the rules first” Ethan replied.

“Fine, Mom.”

“Okay rule number 1: Never play alone, rule number 2: Always finish your session by saying goodbye and waiting for the spirit to leave the board, rule number 3: Do not remove fingers from the board until the spirit has been properly dismissed. Failure to do so can have catastrophic results” Ethan read.

“Whoa catastrophic results” Benny joked and Rory laughed.

“Come on this is serious” Ethan said.

“Rule number 4: Never ask is there anyone out there who wants to talk to us? As such an open invitation tends to attract evil entities. Got it?” Ethan finished.

“Sweet alright I’ll start. All right oh great séance board are there any friendly, gentle, spirits who would like to hang with us dudes?” Benny asked.

The glass in the middle of the board glowed green then a reply off ‘YES’.

“Yes! Sweet. Now what?” Benny asked.

“Ask it a question” Ethan told him.

“Right. Uh are you a chick spirit?”

Green ‘YES’.

“Right on. Will the world end in the year 2012 as the Mayans predicted?”

Red ‘NO’.

“Oh no darn it. Then we have to study for my final exams” Benny whined.

“Is there intelligent life on other planets?” Ethan asked.

Red ‘I don’t know’.

“Ah she doesn’t know” Ethan read.

“Does she know what ‘the force’ is? Has she transcended the space time continuum? Has she ever met a borg?” Rory asked.

Green glowed from the glass. “Are all three of you geeks?” Ethan read.

“Hmm pretty much yeah” Ethan responded.

“I’ve got one! Will we be cool?” Benny asked.

Red. “No” all three of them read sadly.

“Not even in college?” Benny asked.

Against red ‘NO’.

“Ever?!” Ethan asked.

Red ‘SORRY’.

“Okay this is lame. You’re officially dismissed Chiquita! Goodbye” Benny said.

Blue light glowed ‘BYE’.

“Let’s go get a snack” Ethan suggested.

“Good idea” Benny replied.

“Wait guys comes back!” Rory cried.

“You’re on your own dude” Ethan said heading into the kitchen with Benny.

“We haven’t talked to any Babylonian babes yet!” Rory called after them.

Suddenly the lights in the kitchen dimmed and wind picked up and blew around Ethan and Benny and then the candles went out. They ran back into the living room to find objects floating around with Rory’s two fingers on the board.

“Rory what did you do?” Benny asked.

“Guys what are you doing down there?” Sarah called.

“Nothing!” they all yelled back.

“Tell me you didn’t play alone” Benny said.

“Are you nuts?” Ethan asked.

Then the TV clicked on to static.

“I think there’s somebody here” Rory said creepily.

Benny and Ethan sat down at the board.

“Are you the brutally honest ghost babe we recently conversed with?” Benny asked.

Red ‘NO’.

“Didn’t think so” Benny said.

“Okay its getting weird” Ethan whined.

“Uh guys? I think it’s trying to tell us something, but I don’t know what. It may be another language” Rory said as symbols flashed in the glass on the board.

“Yeah, like evil speak” Ethan said.

“Okay I know it’s not cool for a dude to be freaked out, but I am a freaked out dude right now!” Benny said.

“You played alone” Ethan said in a scared high pitched voice.

“Rory it’s the number one rule never play alone!” Ethan yelled.

“Okay, okay. What do we do?” Benny asked.

“I don’t know it’s going crazy” Rory said as they symbols flashed faster.

“Okay let’s all just put our hands on the board” Ethan suggested.

“Right you first” Benny said.

“Why me?”

“This is your idea.”

“Okay together on 3. 1,2,3” Benny and Ethan put two fingers on the board.

The board went dark and the floating objects fell to the floor.

“I think it worked. Or we just really ticked it off” Benny said when the board stared flashing.

“It’s trying to spell something look” Ethan said.

“Hands off” Ethan read.

“Hands off what? The board?” Benny asked.

“’YES’ Yes yes it said yes” Ethan panicked.

“What do we do?” Rory asked.

“Take your hands off the board!” Benny said.

They all took their hands off the board and it started to shake.

“That’s the number two rule do not take your hands off the board unless the ghost says goodbye or it can escape the spirit realm” Ethan cringed whining.

“But it told us to let go” Rory said.

“Of course it did it’s a ghost stuck in the Netherlands and now it wants out!” Benny told him.

“I think you mean netherworld” Ethan said still cringing in fear.

“Yeah that!” Benny said.

Smoke erupted from the glass on the board.

“Ghosts in your bodies? It’s not in mine I would definitely feel it if it was in mine” Benny asked.

They all checked themselves.

“Ah I don’t feel any different” Rory said.

“Maybe it never left the board. Grab that. Okay no more séances ever!” Ethan said as he covered the board.


	9. Three Geeks And A Demon part 2

**Gwyn POV-** Sarah had dressed up and now it was Jane’s turn. Gwyn and Sarah were talking when suddenly Sarah stopped. Slowly she got up and left Jane’s room.

“Sarah?” Gwyn followed her down the hallway.

“Sarah are you okay?” Gwyn got in front of her right before she went downstairs.

“Sarah where are you going?”

Then Sarah pushed Gwyn’s chest and sent her tumbling down the stairs slamming into the wall and railing as she went.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** The boys looked up when Gwyn screamed. Benny rushed over to her and helped her up off the floor.

“Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?” Benny asked holding her close.

“That happened” Gwyn said pointing up at Sarah who floated down the stairs grinning.

They slowly followed her as she went into the kitchen. She crouched on top of the island smelling the air before jumping down and digging into the fridge tearing open food. She’d eat then throw it at them. Gwyn made sure none of them got hit by using her powers.

“I’ve never seen a girl eat like that!” Rory said smiling.

“Sarah why don’t we just…” Ethan tried but then Sarah started speaking another language and in a deep male voice.

“Oh! Definitely not Sarah. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Ethan asked.

“The ghost from the séance board found a body it liked?” Rory guessed.

“Wait what ghost? What did you do?” Gwyn asked deflecting food still being thrown at them.

“Rory released an evil spirit from the board” Benny told her.

Then Sarah grabbed the chocolate cake from the counter and put it on the island shoving a bowl of chips to the floor.

“Oh no! No no! Not the cake! Please don’t. Please my mom just made that cake for her book club tomorrow she researched recipes all week. Please” Ethan begged.

Sarah grinned and dug into the cake with her hands.

“Ethan where’s Sarah and Gwyn?” Jane called down.

“We think Sarah’s possessed by a ghost from the Netherlands” Rory yelled back.

“Rory?! They’re just getting snacks for you” Ethan told Jane.

“I have got to try that cake” Benny said getting closer to it and Sarah.

“Benny” Ethan said harshly.

“What? It’s not like your mom can feed it to her book ladies now.”

Sarah hissed at hi baring her fangs.

“Okay it’s your cake. I get it” Benny backed up.

“Sarah, are you in there?” Ethan asked softly.

The thing possessing her answered in another language. Then she ran into the living room.

“Stop! Stop okay? Put down the trophy” Ethan told her when they followed.

“Dude it’s just a bowling trophy” Benny said.

“No it’s the only trophy my dad has ever won ever” Ethan said.

Grinning Sarah threw it toward the ground.

“No…” Gwyn couldn’t get around the boys fast enough to use her power to save it, the trophy broke.

“Okay that’s it! This party is over! I command you to return to the board and go back to wherever it is you came from” Ethan ordered.

Sarah glared at them. Then she opened her mouth and wind blew over the boys and Gwyn as they all screamed. Sarah then used her vamp speed to run up the stairs and Jane screamed. They all ran upstairs calling for Jane who was nowhere in sight.

“Uh, guys! I think I know where she is” Rory said opening Ethan’s bedroom door.

There were weird flashing lights and Sarah’s eyes were glowing red she raised her hand and the door closed. They ran downstairs totally freaking out.

“What the heck was that?” Benny asked.

“A guess? I’d say some kind of demon has taken over Sarah’s body” Ethan said.

“This was a bad idea. I told you that a séance was a bad idea” Benny said pointing at Rory.

“Ah excuse me you said?” Gwyn asked.

“It was your idea” Ethan told Benny.

“Okay, now is not the time to be throwing blame around, Ethan. But while we’re on the topic, I’m not the one who invited Casper the psycho ghost in” Benny looked at Rory.

“It was an accident” Rory replied.

“Okay let’s assess. We’ve an evil demon who’s taken possession of a fledgling vampire’s body who has trapped your little sister inside your bedroom” Benny said.

“Right” Ethan said and Rory agreed.

Gwyn nodded as well.

“Well then there’s only one thing to do” Benny said.

Benny grabbed a bat, Ethan grabbed a crowbar and Rory grabbed a net. Gwyn didn’t take anything, choosing to just use her powers. Slowly, they went into Ethan’s room. Jane was hiding in the closet and Sarah was at the computer.

“What’s it doing?” Benny whispered.

“It’s changing my status… to ‘Jamming with my babysitter in my Star Trek jammies’” Ethan whined.

“Burn” Benny said loudly causing Sarah to jerk around and glare at them.

She spoke again in a male voice and another language closing the closet door on Jane.

“Okay we’re not leaving until you give me my sister back” Ethan said.

Sarah then projectile vomited all over the boys as Gwyn reflexively threw up her hands using her power to block it. The boys ran from the room. Benny had to drag Gwyn out she was so ready for the fight.

“What is this stuff?” Rory asked.

“I don’t know I feel so dirty” Benny said.

“Wait it’s ectoplasm! The physical manifestation of paranormal energy” Ethan said.

“Oh cool! Check this out. It’s an EMF app that I jury rigged to detect paranormal activity. Whoa these are some high readings you got here” Benny said pulling out his phone.

“Okay” Ethan replied.

“Well… I’ll be leaving now” Benny said but Gwyn put her hand on his chest and simply shook her head.

“We have to think this through. What would the ghostbusters do?” Ethan asked.

“Well they use streams of lightning plasm to suck ghosts into their containment boxes” Benny said.

“Do we have any of that stuff?” Rory asked.

“No all we have that sucks is a vacuum” Ethan said.

“My dad has a leaf blower that we could kick into reverse” Benny suggested.

“Nothing strong enough to hold a spirit as nasty as this though” Benny went on.

“Wait this may be a bad idea but what about that box you told me about? That one that guy Jesse was so interested in? Cub… Cubi…” Gwyn said trying to remember.

“Cubile animus” Benny said.

“Yeah that’s it. Doesn’t it hold souls?” Gwyn asked.

For some reason unknown to her the boys were hesitating about the box like they were scared of it. But finally they went to dig it up.

“Seriously this is a really bad idea no offense babe. But if a séance was bad this is seriously majorly messed up bad idea” Benny said as Ethan dug.

“Are you gonna help us or what?” Ethan asked.

“Are you really sure we should be doing this?” Benny asked.

“Okay what is it about this box that scares you?” Gwyn asked.

Before he could answer a computer chair landed in front of them followed by more objects thrown from Ethan’s room by Sarah.

“My lucky borg cube? Oh come on. My star projector? That was a gift! She better not throw my limited edition Heckbot super flyer” Ethan told Benny.

“Dig” Benny ordered.

When they hit the box Benny grabbed it.

“Let’s do this” Ethan said.

Sarah threw more stuff at them cause Benny to drop the box.

“Okay stop throwing my stuff!” Ethan yelled grabbing the box.

“Hey Ethan why did you just text me one of your baby pictures?” Rory asked looking at his phone.

“Ah! She just emailed this to the entire school. Oh that’s it. This is on!” Ethan said walking away.

The others followed.

“Okay I’ve secured the cubile animus” Ethan said looking at the leaf blower.

“All right. Let’s go get your little sister back” Benny said.

“Okay let her rip” Ethan said and Benny pulled the cored.

Nothing happened.

“Go again. Did you check the fuel?” Ethan asked.

“Yes I checked the fuel I already told you twice. I filled it up” Benny said.

“Uh maybe the couplings you made for the tubing are malfunctioning” Ethan said.

“Oh here we go. So everything I made is faulty, everything you built is golden” Benny said.

“You know I don’t like your tone.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really. You always get defensive whenever…”

“Defensive?!”

“Yes.”

“Defensive! You’re pulling that card right now?”

“I am.”

Then an ear piercing whistle sounded. Gwyn just looked at both boys in shock.

“There are clearly deeper issues you two need to work on but um you may want to try the power switch” she said.

Rory pushed the button for them in silence.

“Nice going!” Ethan grinned when Benny pulled the cord firing it up.

“All right let’s bag us a demon” Benny grinned walking off with the blower.

“Hey I like what you done with the place” Rory said once they were back in Ethan’s room.

Things were floating all over and lights were flashing and Sarah was drawing symbols all over the walls.

“Those are some kind of demonic symbols” Ethan said.

“Okay you’re gonna give me back my sister and get in that board or else” Ethan said.

“Or else?” the demon asked.

“Or else we’re gonna take care of this Whitechapel style.”

“Yeah you tell him” Rory said.

The demon was speaking that weird language again.

“All right let’s waste this demon” Benny said.

“Yeah pull it” Ethan said as Benny started the blower.

Gwyn used her power to open the closet door for Jane.

“Jane run!” Ethan yelled.

The demon closed the door on Jane again and Gwyn opened it again and glared at the demon as it tried to close the door again.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn’s eyes blazed bright blue as she fought with the demon telekinetically trying to keep the door open for Jane to run away. With a grin Gwyn used a burst of strength looked at the demon and yanked the door wide open the demon was momentarily stunned.

Rory took Jane’s hand and led her out of Ethan’s room then he left them and shut the door leaving the boys and Gwyn with the demon. The demon used its own power and threw Gwyn through the air.

“Oh shi…” Gwyn screamed before she flew into a wall hard and she fell to the floor dazed.

“That’s it! Demon of the night get the heck into this leaf blower! Keep sucking” Benny yelled in anger.

“Yeah take that!” Benny cheered when the room returned to normal.

“Teach you to come into my house” Ethan grinned.

Benny rushed over to Gwyn and helped her stand.

“You okay? That was awesome!” he said holding her.

“Speak for yourself. I don’t recall you flying through the air into a wall” Gwyn said rubbing her head slowly.

Benny checked for blood and kissed the bump forming.

“You kicked ass with your mind” Benny grinned.

“Ow, my head. What happened?” Sarah asked getting up.

“It was Rory’s fault” The boys said.

“I heard that” Rory said opening the door.

They then quickly cleaned the entire house just finishing seconds before Ethan’s parents walked in.

“Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. How was the senior prom?” Ethan asked.

“Well it was a little slower than I remember” Ethan’s mom said.

“Where’s Grandma?” Benny asked.

“The captain of the lawn bowling team took her to the Pancake Palace for the midnight buffet. I don’t know where she gets her energy. I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll be right up” Ethan’s dad told her.

“Okay.”

“So I understand you’re the new president of the Whitechapel Justin Bieber fan club” Ethan’s dad said.

“What?” Benny was stunned.

“Rory’s parents were working the dessert table. They showed us your status update. Are you um sure you want to sign up for figure skating?”

“Okay, Dad, thanks nothing to worry about okay goodnight” Ethan said.

“Justin Bieber really?” Ethan asked Sarah.

“It wasn’t me remember?” Sarah replied.

“Did you take care of the cubile animus?” Ethan asked Benny.

“Yeah I hid it really well. That thing is never going to bother us again” Benny said.

Soon Sarah left followed soon by Rory. Benny walked Gwyn home.

“Well it’s never a dull night out with you” Gwyn said smiling.

“I’m sorry you missed the movie and got thrown down the stairs and into a wall by a demon” Benny said.

“There’s still one way to make the end of the night great” Gwyn grinned.

“How?”

“Like this.”

Gwyn pulled Benny close and kissed him deeply. He caught on quickly and kissed her back.

“Have a nice night Benny” Gwyn said when they broke the kiss.

Then she went inside and went to sleep smiling, pretty sure Benny was still just standing on her porch.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** Benny was still standing on her porch grinning even though Gwyn had gone in and shut the door. Man. He’d never get used to her amazing kisses and he never wanted to he wanted each one to always feel like the first one. Finally, he walked home and went to bed.


	10. Revamped

**Benny POV-** “Of course the one time we get free pizza is when your mom is treating us” Benny said looking out the window of Ethan’s living room.

“The guy still has… two minutes and forty nine seconds” Ethan said checking his watch.

“Pfft zero chance in that rust bucket. Which reminds me the ‘Fly Off to the Moon’ dance is it limo or your mom's van?” Benny asked.

“Benny, I think I’m out” Ethan told him.

“What?! No no we gotta go. Party dancing.”

“Gwyn?” Ethan added.

“Yes okay this will be the first dance where I actually have smoking hot girlfriend to dance with.”

“Ever since we dug up the Cubile Animus and then Sarah got possessed and trashed the house I’ve kinda felt like laying low.”

“You can lay low when you’re dead.”

“Coming up add another name to the Whitechapel’s missing persons. Who is it? Stand by” the News man said on TV.

“Missing person? How about my missing pizza? I’m calling it in.” Benny said pulling out his phone.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she held up her new dress in front of her. True, Benny hadn’t asked her to the dance…yet but she was prepared for it.

“It’s a beautiful dress” her mom said behind her.

“Thanks mom” Gwyn said running her hand over the dress smiling even more.

“Wow” she said to herself.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** “That pizza place owes up big time!” Benny told Ethan the next day at school.

“Give it up Benny.”

“We were stood up, E. Now I have a gaping pizza-sized hole right here” Benny touched his stomach.

“You guys hooked up for the ‘Fly Off to the Moon’ dance yet? Know any honeys with a hot sister or smoking second cousin?” Rory asked coming up to them.

“Sorry Gwyn’s an only child and no cousins” Benny said.

“Have you even asked her to go with you yet?” Ethan asked.

“No, but she knows we’re going together… right?” Benny asked starting to panic.

“Dude, girls like mushy stuff. If I were you, I’d ask” Rory said walking away.

After a second of hesitation, Benny ran off to find Gwyn, leaving Ethan by himself. Benny found Gwyn in the commons reading a book.

“You’re going to the dance with me right?” Benny asked out of breath.

Gwyn frowned a bit.

“Is that you asking me?”

“No no this is.”

Benny conjured a single rose took her hands and pulled her close.

“Gwyn Mitchell, would you please give me the honor of going to the dance with me?” Benny said eyes on Gwyn’s even though people were now starting to stare at them.

“Yes, I’ll go with you” Gwyn smiled brightly then she kissed him.

The kids watching clapped and cheered but neither Gwyn or Benny noticed. When they broke apart they grinned at each other until Benny noticed the time.

“I gotta go laser chess starts soon.”

“Okay I’ll see you later” Gwyn smiled and Benny rushed off.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Later Gwyn caught up to Ethan and Benny just as Sarah waked out of class.

“Hey Sarah. You okay?” Ethan asked her.

“I’m fine, just studying too hard.”

“Relax! You’ll get like what a million chances at high school. I mean who cares if you flunk this one?” Benny said.

Gwyn lightly elbowed him in the side.

“I care. I have things I want to do in my life. You know, in case I get cured” Sarah said.

“Sorry, he didn’t mean it Sarah” Gwyn said giving Benny a look that made him wince.

“You know Ethan can help you study” Benny said.

“I mean, he’s about as big a geek as they come even for a freshman.”

“Hey!” Ethan said.

“He’s right. Maybe you could quiz me?” Sarah asked.

“Sure it’s Friday so you’re coming to babysit Jane anyways, right?” Ethan told her.

“Thanks” Sarah said before walking off.

Benny looped his arm around Gwyn before walking off with Ethan who looked nervous.

“Just ask her you won’t know until then” Gwyn told him softly.

“I’m okay not knowing yet” Ethan softly replied still nervous though.

Later that night, Gwyn lay cuddle up with Benny on Ethan’s bed as Ethan tried to decide what to wear to the dance.

“This?” Ethan asked holding up a shirt.

“Where are we going? Paintballing?” Benny asked.

“Pass” Gwyn said.

“How bout this?”

“You still wear plaid?”

“Next.”

“Oh come on! Ha how bout this?”

“That’s it! We’re rolling in style. We are renting tuxes” Benny said.

“Let’s see…Ow! Cubile Animus?” Ethan said after if fell on his head.

“Oh no no no no” Ethan repeated after picking the box up.

“Oh chill it’ll be awesome” Benny said.

“Benny” Ethan tried to get his attention.

“I haven’t rocked a tux since Jeremy Pelzman’s bat mitzvah” Benny went on.

“Benny! Hush” Gwyn said lightly covering his mouth as she looked at Ethan who was panicked.

“Benny what is this doing in my closet? I told you to put it somewhere where no one would ever find it” Ethan said, causing Benny to sit up quickly on the bed.

“Have you seen your closet?” Benny asked in defense.

“Benny I had a vision. When we dug up the Cubile Animus, something got out or somebody. Jesse!” Ethan said freaking out.

“What? We totally vanquished him” Benny protested.

“Yeah well then somehow we unvanquished him…when we dug up the box” Ethan said.

“You mean he was in the box and we…are you sure?” Benny asked.

“There’s only one way to find out” Ethan said.

So they went outside to Ethan’s backyard. In the dirt around where they dug up the box were boot prints walking away.

“Oh no no no no no” Benny whined.

“We are so dumb” Ethan said.

“We are so dead” Benny clarified.

“I’m so sorry, you guys. Digging up the box was my idea” Gwyn said.

Benny pulled her close for comfort.

“It’s not your fault. None of us knew this would happen” Benny said.

“We’re gonna die. Instead of wearing my tux for the dance, it’ll be to my funeral… which means we should probably buy instead of rent” Benny said to Ethan.

“Okay. We have to find Sarah” Ethan said.

“Oh great! Now we’re gonna die twice first Sarah will kill us then Jesse will!” Benny wailed.

“Get a grip, okay?” Ethan tried.

“I’m too young to die!” Benny whined.

Gwyn pulled him down to her and kissed him. Slowly he kissed her back.

“Whoa” Ethan said softly.

“Better?” Gwyn asked pulling back looking up at Benny.

“Not even close” he said softly going to pull her in for another kiss but Sarah appeared.

“Jesse’s back” Sarah and Ethan said at the same time.


	11. Revamped part 2

**Gwyn POV-** “How did you know?” Ethan asked.

“He just proposed to me” Sarah said.

“What?!” Ethan Benny and Gwyn all said.

“Jesse’s weak. We need to take him out now before he gets his strength back. We’ll go tomorrow night” Sarah said.

“But it’s the dance!” Benny said looking at Gwyn.

“Dance or evil killer vampire on the loose” Gwyn said holding up her hands like a scale.

“We’re coming” Ethan said.

“Right, Benny?” Gwyn asked.

“He’s weak?” Benny asked giving in.

“He can barely walk” Sarah said.

“All right. Let’s smoke this broke down vampire…again” Benny said.

“Okay I’ll set the meeting, you guys get the gear” Sarah said.

“Okay! It’s Jesse takedown 2.0. This time we know what we’re doing” Ethan cheered.

“And we’ll still have time to enjoy the dance” Benny said grinning at Gwyn.

“That’s right. We can totally do this!” Ethan said.

“Good because Jesse wants to meet at the school for nine” Sarah said looking at her phone.

“Perfect… we are super psyched” Benny said not happy at all and Ethan lost his enthusiasm too.

“Gwyn, you think you can fight a vampire?” Ethan asked.

Gwyn shrugged picked up a stick and used her power to send it flying embedding itself halfway into a tree.

“Hmm yeah I’m good” Gwyn nodded at everyone’s shocked expressions.

They all went back into Ethan’s house and the boys pulled out their gear while Gwyn and Sarah talked.

“How long have you been able to do that?” Sarah asked.

“What? You’ve known about my power” Gwyn said.

“Yeah, but I’ve only seen you float a pencil not hurl one threw the air like a bullet” Sarah said.

“I’ve been practicing. Watch.”

Gwyn again used her power the normal blue sparks shot out her fingers which were now almost blue flames. They barely touched Sarah who was soon floating six inches off the floor.

“Holy crap!” Gwyn struggled to keep her up but not once did she lose control.

Slowly she set Sarah down her breathing coming a little faster.

“That was amazing” Sarah said.

“Thanks. I try” Gwyn chuckled.

Gwyn went upstairs to check on the boys.

“What do we got? Holy water ball?” Ethan asked.

“Check” Benny said.

“Garlic bombs?”

“Nasty. Check.”

“UV flash blaster?”

“Classic check” Benny said holding up a camera.

“Stake-o-matic?”

“I don’t know which one that is but check.”

“Okay if we’re gonna kick Jesse while he’s down, we can’t go halfway. Do you think we need one more? You think we need one more” Ethan said when Benny made a face.

“Holy crap!” Gwyn said as Ethan pulled out a UV light bulb as long as a yard stick.

“Oh yeah! The UV sunsaber XL. Check!” Benny grinned.

They had all the gear ready so Benny walked Gwyn home Sarah had already left.

“That stick in the tree with your power was so hot by the way” Benny told her as they waked up to her door.

Gwyn just smiled and kissed him softly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night. I’ll be the one that’s your date” Gwyn said pulling back.

“I can’t wait” Benny grinned.

Gwyn went inside and grabbed a few pencils to use as stakes and then went to bed.

The next night, Gwyn put her hair up in a messy stylish bun with a few waves around her face. Then she slid into her black and white strapless dress that flowed down just past her knees. The top half was black leather and the bottom was white silk. She grinned at herself in the mirror.

She grabbed her mini stakes slid on her black satin strappy heels and headed over to Ethan’s, her dress flowing around her. She walked in the door just as Sarah stepped inside.

“You two look gorgeous” Ethan’s mom said closing the door.

“I’ll call the boys. Ethan!”

The girls turned around to see both boys standing on the stares their eyes glazed over as they stared. Gwyn blushed under Benny’s gaze.

“Hey guys” Sarah said.

“You look adorable” Ethan’s mom told the boys which got rid of their smiles.

“Come on it’s picture time!” Ethan’s mom got them into the living room with her camera.

“Okay you guys one two three cheese.”

As she said cheese Ethan Benny and Gwyn pushed Sarah behind them and she ducked.

“Come on you guys you completely blocked Sarah. I’ve got to take another one come on.”

“Gotta go mom.”

“Okay have a good time. And don’t drink too much of the red stuff.”

“What?!” they all asked.

“Punch. Don’t they serve punch at high school dances anymore?”

“Bye mom.”

“Bye” Benny said grabbing the bag of gear.

“You look…wow” Benny said in Gwyn’s ear before they got to the school.

She smiled enjoying his reaction.

“You’re not so bad yourself” she grinned.

Once inside the dance, Benny went for the punch table and Sarah went to get ready for Jesse.

“Do you really think you should be drinking so much punch?” Ethan shouted over the music.

“The key to fighting vampires is to hydrate” Benny yelled back.

“Really? Where do you get all this information?”

“Dusk” Benny said softly.

“Oh.”

“Gwyn, you wanna dance?”

“Sarah’s gonna give us a signal any second then it’s time to kick some butt.”

“Whose butt?” Rory asked walking up to them wearing a space suit.

“What are you wearing” Benny asked.

Gwyn stared in horror at Rory’s outfit.

“We’re supposed to dress up. You said we’re wearing suits” Rory said.

“Not space suits Rory” Ethan said.

“You’re just upset because you didn’t think of it” Rory said walking away.

Then Ethan’s phone went off.

“It’s Sarah. Jesse’s here. We gotta go grab the bag” Ethan said.

“But before we go, I gotta go” Benny said.

“Forget it! There’s no time come on let’s go” Ethan grabbed Benny pulling him along Gwyn followed them.

Her stakes were in the bag Benny grabbed.

“Why’d you make me drink so much punch” Benny whined.

They all hid in the hallway where Sarah was gonna meet Jesse. As soon as Sarah had Jesse in the middle of the hallway, Gwyn Benny and Ethan came out of hiding.

“Good. You got my invitation” Jesse told them.

“You’re new” he pointed at Gwyn who shrugged.

“Secret weapon.”

“You knew I would bring them here?” Sarah asked.

“Of course and you’re not the only one who brought friends” Jesse said as four other vampires walked in.

“Too weak to fight your own battles huh? Lame” Benny said.

“Hey if you wanna raise the stakes fine we can do that” Ethan said then he staked the vampire coming for him.

Benny used the UV camera to distract one vampire, then a holy water bomb to kill it. Gwyn staked one vampire and blue sparks shot out her fingers as she sent a pencil flying down the hall to stake the last one.

When Sarah went to attack Jesse, Erika came and got in her way pulling Sarah away.

“Erika what are you doing?” Sarah asked.

“We had a special chat earlier. Erika hold onto her” Jesse said.

“Yes I’ll hold onto her” Erika repeated.

“Erika’s in a trance he’s not a weak as we thought” Sarah yelled.

“Get him!” Ethan told Benny.

“Kramatak vamkar” Benny started a spell.

Jesse stalked towards them. Gwyn threw out her hands, flames covered her fingers down her palms and wrists and Jesse flew back five feet. It shocked Benny enough that he stopped his spell.

“My my you are special” Jesse grinned getting up and walked towards them again.

Again Gwyn threw her hands out, this time the flames were less significant and Jesse stumbled back a few steps. He kept coming and Gwyn kept fighting. Soon, her flames turned to sparks and Jesse was closing in on them.

“Say the damn spell” Gwyn ground out.

Benny began again. “Kramatak vamkar…”

Jesse closed in on Gwyn who was barely standing.

“Secret weapon indeed, but you’re running on empty.”

Jesse backhanded Gwyn into the lockers, knocking her out when she tried to stake him.

* * *

 

 **Benny POV-** Benny watched his girlfriend try over and over to stop Jesse then watched in horror when Jesse hit her. Jesse grabbed Benny before he finished the spell.

“You’ve got something else to say?” Jesse asked.

“I have to use the bathroom” Benny struggled to say.

Jesse dragged him into the bathroom and threw him into the wall.

“Then go” Jesse said before Benny passed out.

When Benny came to, he came out to see Ethan seizing on the ground and then Sarah biting him arm.

“What’s she doing?” Benny asked.

“Saving him” Erika said sadly.

Sarah carried Ethan home after he passed out. Benny also carried Gwyn back to Ethan’s, unsure how to explain to her mom if he took her home. Benny called his grandma over to help.

“She’s fine dear she’s sleeping she’s completely worn out” Grandma said as Benny worried over Gwyn not waking up.

They went to check on Ethan next he’d just woke up.

“Don’t worry honey Sarah got the venom out your heart’s still beating. You’re gonna be all right” Grandma told Ethan.

“Yeah but Sarah isn’t. Benny, I feel terrible” Ethan said.

“What do you expect? You just got bitten by a vampire. Vampire” Benny said.

“Sarah gave up whatever chance she had at a life to save me.”

“She is really worth the eight bucks an hour your mom pays her to babysit eh eh” Benny said nudging his Grandma.

“Benny!” Ethan said.

“Just trying to lighten the mood” Benny said.

“There’s nothing left for her now” Ethan said.

Benny used Gwyn’s phone and texted Gwyn’s mom saying she was staying the night at Sarah’s.

Sarah didn’t come inside since she now needed an invite inside so she left with Erika now a full vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of Season 1


	12. Welcome Back Dusker

**Benny POV-** Benny and Gwyn spent the whole summer working on her power and his and dating without anything evil happening. All in all, their summer was perfect.

Sarah was gone all summer and came back just before Monday morning school.

“Of course I’m glad she’s back, but I don’t know she seemed different and…okay come on cut it out” Ethan was telling Benny when Benny let out an orb of magic.

“I was just testing something. Now I was trying to summon you a chick and then…” Benny started and Ethan pulled a baby chicken out of his locker.

“Aw cute” Gwyn smiled at the chick. Benny took the chick and both him and Gwyn petted it.

“Well just focus from now on, Benny. I’m worried about her” Ethan said serious.

“Look. Sarah’s probably just traumatized. She’ll need time to adjust and then…” Benny got cut off by Sarah who was with Erika.

“So then the fledgling says ‘my dentist is the one with the cavities now’” Sarah said and she and Erika laughed.

“Adjustment complete! Trauma all gone. Vampires happy happy” Benny said.

“Look who I bumped into” Erika said smiling.

“Care for a welcome back chick?” Benny asked.

“Oh Benny so cute! That’ll be a yummy snack later” Sarah said.

“What?!” both Benny and Gwyn asked in shock.

Ethan was looking at Sarah in horror.

“It’s a joke! Ethan I don’t remember you being so serious” Sarah said.

“I don’t remember you being so funny. But good one” Ethan said fake laughing Benny joined in while Gwyn stayed silent.

Then the bell rang.

“That’s us. Even immortals still have to go to class. Bye” Sarah said as she and Erika walked off.

“Yeah… something’s going on with her” Gwyn said looking at Ethan.

Benny and Gwyn were walking to class when Erika raced up, grabbed Benny and took off. Next thing Benny knew, he was standing with Erika and Sarah while the new vice principal, Mr. Stern was yelling at Sarah, covered in garbage.

“Benny, do that brainwave trick” Erika begged.

“Uh abovuyu memneth obliviarctic kaput!” Benny said.

“What are you kids staring at? Get back to class now!” the vice principal said.

Benny hurried to class and sat next to Gwyn and Ethan. Benny gave Gwyn the OK symbol and class began.

“I know how she feels. When I first got my powers, I totally couldn’t deal. I got so mad once I wanted to bite the moon. But I didn’t the moon’s safe for now” Rory explained later as they walked out of class.

“Can we change the subject? I’ve had enough vampire drama for one day” Ethan said.

Gwyn walked through the door to the commons ahead of the boys but she stopped.

“Uh vampire drama not over yet” she said.

“Wow the rumor was true! It’s Dirk Battison from Dusk!” Rory said.

A group of people crowded around the actor.

“I can’t believe he’s here!” Ethan said stunned.

“I can’t believe anyone cares. Ew I heart blood, sparkle, and feel sad a lot. Lame” Benny said.

Ethan went over and introduced himself.

“It’s okay I prefer spell masters” Gwyn said giving Benny a wink.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

“Some hoax!” Erika yelled pushing Ethan out if her way.

“You were trying to keep us apart. Well tough buns.”

Then Erika grabbed Dirk and pulled him toward the side door.

“Back off” she growled at the other fans.

“Okay lame-ohs. Who wants authentic guy from Dusk coffee cup?! Bidding starts as one hundred!” Benny yelled holding up the coffee cup Dirk dropped.

Gwyn clung to him as they were rushed by the fans. Later they found out that the vampire council was after Ethan.

“Why are they so steamed at Ethan?” Benny asked Sarah.

“They think he’s after them. First two vamps were attacked in his backyard, then two more tried to pick him up and they were taken out too. I’m really worried about him” Sarah said.

“Me too… I promised them I’d hand Ethan over so they wouldn’t end me” Benny said in a rush.

“You did what?!” Gwyn turned to him in shock.

“But he didn’t do anything! He said they were attacked by a smelly green mist?” Sarah said.

“Smelly green mist? Did Ethan’s mom make tacos again? By the way is he here? The council wants us to ‘bring him to justice’ wherever that is” Rory said coming up to them.

“Pst! It’s true there is a green mist. I saw it” a voice said.

“That’s Ethan but I don’t see him” Sarah said.

“I’m right here” Ethan replied.

“Whoa do you know what this means? I’ve perfected the invisibility spell without even trying!” Benny cheered Rory grinning.

Gwyn crossed her arms and gave him a look.

“Or he’s in that locker” Benny said sad.

He lightly hit the locker.

“Ow! Yes, Benny, I’m in the locker. If the vamps come for me here at school, at least I’ve got back.”

“Oh you can count on me” Rory said hitting the locker.

“Ow!”

“After I bring you to justice. Do you know if that’s around here?” Rory asked.

“I can’t help you, Rory. I need time to prove I’m innocent. But the halls are full of fangs” Ethan explained.

“Those aren’t real vamps it’s Dusk day at WC High in honor of Erika’s new pet movie star. Gotta go. Just sit tight and don’t let the vampires bite” Sarah said.

“Same to you. Remember bite your tongue, not their faces” Ethan told her.

“Kay so locker boy I get beat up all day because they blame you and you blame a green mist and I bet the mist blames the unicorns” Benny said.

“Why didn’t you tell me you got beat up?” Gwyn asked searching for any sign of bruises.

“I didn’t want to worry you” Benny said taking her hand.

“I’m fine” he said looking into her eyes.

“The mist was real, Benny, almost alive. And it had a smell. It smelled like… evil” Ethan said.

“Evil? Okay now I’m intrigued” Benny said.

Benny and Gwyn went to his locker to grab a few jars full of ingredients for magic. Then Gwyn helped Ethan sneak into an empty classroom to meet Benny.

“Wonder if any of these smell familiar. Here try this one” Benny said handing Ethan a container.

“Okay. Oh! Smells like bacon and gym socks” Ethan said handing it back.

“Impressive. Um here try this.”

“Ew wow… wait it’s pretty close. What is it?”

“A-ha! Sulfur or to the necromancer brimstone. And where there’s brimstone there’s black magic… or rotten eggs.”

“There were no eggs.”

“Black magic it is! This mist is about to get demystified! Can I get a hi-five? Woo!” the boys hi-fived while Gwyn went to check to make sure no vamps were lurking around.

They called Rory to help them sneak Ethan home.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn went to back way through the woods Benny was the decoy and Rory flew with Ethan wrapped in a blanket.

“Ethan? Ethan! Nope guess he’s not home” Benny said loudly as he rode his bike up to Ethan’s house.

“Ethan where are you? Oh great I’ll be right over. No don’t worry I won’t tell any vampires you’re hiding at the library!” Benny yelled after he called Ethan.

“Fang code zero I repeat fang code zero” Benny said softly into the phone after looking around.

“All clear I doubled back and snuck in. And I marked every spell that involves evil smoke sulfur and violence” Benny said walking into Ethan’s room.

He stopped and pulled a leaf out of Gwyn’s hair as she sat on Ethan’s bed.

“Wow that’s a lot of smoky violence” Rory said looking at Benny’s spellbook.

“Hence the name black magic and not nice sunny smiley face magic” Benny said sarcastically.

“Whoa whoa whoa there’s over a dozen disappearances in the last month. And on almost all of them they say no recent picture available” Ethan said looking at his computer.

“So this magic mist attacks people who don’t own a camera!” Rory said.

“Or a mist that attacks people who don’t show up on camera” Ethan said

“Right shy people!” Rory smiled.

They all looked at him like he was an idiot.

“No dude vampires!” Ethan said.

“Here this must be it. Inspira mortis. The breath of death. Whoever uses this can transform their anger or dark energies into a physically vapor that seeks out and destroys its intended target” Benny read.

“That’s a lot of anger from just one person” Gwyn said.

“Wait that’s why it totally ignored me it’s only going after vampires. We have to warn Sarah” Ethan said pulling out his phone.

“Come on Sarah where are you?” Ethan hung up.

“I think I found a way to fight the breath of death” Benny said.

“And don’t say hold your noses” Ethan said when Rory raised his hand.

Gwyn chuckled and Benny smiled at her.

“Ancient tribes used these witch bottles to lure evil spirits away from people and then trap them” Benny read.

“Cool last time I checked we’re fresh out of witch bottles” Ethan said.

“Any container can work. Like this” Benny said dumping pencils out of Ethan’s thermos.

“As long as you put the right symbols on them and I say the right spell over it. The hard parts the bait.”

“Bait?”

“Items from the spirits target.”

“Well this mist is targeting vampires so we put vampire stuff in the jar?”

“What vampire stuff? Not my internal organs I need those!” Rory said panicked.

“Calm down it doesn’t need your organs…does it?” Gwyn asked.

“Have you gone number one recently?” Benny asked.

“Ew!” the others said.

Rory grabbed the thermos and walked out the door. He walked back in and grabbed a magazine then walked out again.

“Sarah’s not answering” Ethan said.

Then his phone rang.

“Sarah? A trial? No this is bad. They’re all in danger. Where is it?” Ethan said on the phone.

Gwyn came over and slid her hand over Benny’s shoulder and looked over his shoulder leaning into him. Benny looked up from his spellbook to Ethan.

“Sarah’s on trial for not bringing me in we gotta go” Ethan said.

They grabbed a few weapons and left to go help Sarah.

“Let her go! I’m the one you want!” Ethan said when they walked into the mansion.

“I’ve got this! Why are you here?” Sarah asked.

“Trying to protect you!” Ethan said.

“Well I was trying to protect you” Sarah said.

“Well we’re protecting you too” Benny said.

“Look I didn’t touch your friends. They were attached by a spell called the Breath of Death.”

“Yeah pretty scary right? But what matters is we can stop it” Benny said.

“True they made me go in a jar” Rory said.

“Quiet! Perhaps we owe them a chance to prove their innocence” a young child vampire council member said.

“That’s very reasonable thank you” Ethan said stunned.

“I move the mortals be devoured now” she said.

“You can’t do that!” Sarah yelled as she Rory and Erika formed a circle around Benny, Gwyn, and Ethan. Benny stood in front of Gwyn.

“How does that let us prove our innocence at all?” Ethan demanded.

“If the attacks continue after you’re gone then I guess you were innocent. Seems fair” the girl said.

“I totally disagree with that assessment!” Benny yelled.

“I guess I got my orientation after all. You taught me when to control myself and when not to” Sarah said stepping forward fangs out.

“Sarah wait! You call yourself a council? Don’t you even have to take a vote?” Ethan said stopping Sarah.

“Fine. All in favor? Show of hands.”

Two male vampires raised their hands. Then one of the last male vampires turned and attacked the young girl vampire.

“Benny Benny the witch bottle hurry!” Ethan yelled.

Benny handed Gwyn his stake gun and gave Ethan the bottle.

“Get it off me!” the girl vamp yelled.

“Here breathy breathy! Yeah din-dins mmm smells yummy! It’s working!” the mist came out of the vamp and Ethan tripped falling on his back.

This mist slid over his leg slowly.

“Ew that’s bad… and gross” Benny said.

“Ethan, are you okay?” Sarah asked kneeling beside Ethan.

The mist possessed Ethan who attacked Sarah.

“What do we do with him?” Sarah asked fighting Ethan off.

“Destroy him! We command it!” the girl vamp yelled.

“Where’s the witch bottle? Rory it still needs something do you mind?” Benny asked pulling Rory’s hair putting it in the jar which had spilled.

“Ow! My hair!” Rory yelled.

Gwyn kept Benny’s stake gun pointed at the council vamps smiling.

“Secantos delthorum recantos elthor” Benny said.

The mist left Ethan’s body and went into the jar which Benny closed.

“Gotcha! Anti-vampire mist anyone?” Benny asked smiling.

“Still mad at me for defending the mortals who just saved your life?” Sarah asked.

“Erika was right you ARE no fun. Fine. You’re free to go.”

“Thank you that’s more like it” Sarah said.

They turned to go.

“Stop! Before you go…I want Dirk’s autograph. For a friend.”

“Vampire awkward” Benny said softly.

Then he took Gwyn’s hand and they left. It was dark by the time Benny dropped Gwyn off at her door.

“Well I guess school is officially back in session” Gwyn said leaning again her door.

“Things are never dull that’s for sure” Benny said smiling Gwyn leaned forward and kissed him.

“Have a good night Benny” Gwyn grinned before going inside.


	13. Say You'll Be Maztak

**Benny POV-** On Monday Ethan and Benny walked into Mr. G’s class only to see a super-hot sub waiting for them.

“Welcome my young warriors. I am Lucia” the woman said as she looked at a glass skull.

“I heard we have a sub in for Mr. G. What prank do we pull first? Alien fire drill or sub in a bucket?” Rory asked walking in.

The boys turned him around forcefully.

“What? Oh.”

“Hottest sub ever” all three guys said.

Soon, the classroom was full of guys. The substitute teacher was writing weird symbols on the board and talking in a weird language.

“What is she saying?” Ethan asked Benny.

“Shh. I’m trying to concentrate” Rory said.

“You understand her?” Benny asked.

“She’s talking? I didn’t notice” Rory replied swooning.

Then there was a soft knock on the door. It was Erika and Sarah and Ethan went to go talk to them. However, Ms. Lucia quickly came over and shut the door on the girls.

“What did Ms. Lucia mean by ‘hour of judgement’?” Ethan asked.

“She’s talking about a test” Rory said.

“Yes! You will all be tested” Ms. Lucia said.

“Test me first. Is the question ‘are you pretty?’ answer uh-huh” Benny said nodding and grinning.

“Now who will help me?” Ms. Lucia asked.

Every hand in the room shot up.

“You have no idea yet what I ask” Lucia said.

“Pick me! I have even less an idea” Rory begged.

“We must make an altar on which to heap offerings to the light” Lucia told him.

“I don’t think we can do that. Last time I tried putting a hot tub in the Science Lab… Your altar shall be most awesome” Rory said after Lucia gave him a look.

“How lame was…” Ethan said but Benny stood up cutting him off.

“I’m in too!”

Then all the guys starting carrying their desks to the front of the room to start an altar.

“This is the weirdest homework ever” Ethan said after class.

“What part of ‘sacred list of offerings to please the heavens’ don’t you understand?” Benny asked.

“Uh all of it. Look at this obsidian, plumeria rumbra. I don’t even know what half of this is let alone where to find it.”

“Never question the orders of babe. All right now if you don’t mind at all I need to be teacher’s pet is Bloodstone? You girls have any Bloodstone? It sounds vampirey” Benny asked as Sarah and Erika walked up followed by Gwyn who looked a bit mad.

“All out of Bloodstone. But I can make you bleed with a rock” Erika said.

“No hurting my boyfriend… yet. You, you stood me up. Remember skip boring class together? I waited half an hour” Gwyn told Benny who grimaced but said nothing.

“So your freaky teacher gave you freaky homework? And you’re not freaked?” Sarah asked.

Gwyn waited for Benny to say something.

“Hot teacher frozen brain. Done” Erika explained.

“My brain is not frozen. I just… Have to find frog hearts. Yeah” Ethan said dazed as Lucia walked past them smiling.

Then just like that the boys walked off.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** “Benny?” Gwyn called after him but he just followed Lucia.

“Am I nuts or did they just blow us off?” Erika asked.

“Something messed up is going on” Sarah said.

“Agreed and I bet it has something to do with that Lucia” Gwyn gritted out between clenched teeth.

Sparks shot off her fists but Sarah grabbed her hands, shaking Gwyn out of her anger.

“Uh why’s she still here? Don’t tell me she’s subbing for our class too” Sarah said as they walked into class.

“Yeah well if she is she’ll have a hard time keeping hold of things” Gwyn said her finger tips sparking subtly.

“She’s not even all that hot. Okay fine she’s a goddess but I can still hate her” Erika said after a look from Sarah.

“Lucia is a Queen not a Goddess” their principal said.

“I told you maidens go” Lucia said.

“So you want us to skip class?” Erika said.

“We have…”

“Done and done” Erika said cutting off Sarah and pulling Gwyn from the room.

“Jealous much?” Erika asked.

“Oh please I’m so not… okay I’m totally jealous” Gwyn admitted when Erika held up Gwyn’s hand which was sparking blue with power.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** “Cow lips, pigeon feet, snake liver? Where am I gonna find that?” Ethan said as Benny was diving through the dumpster.

“Yes! Old hotdogs! They’re crammed full of weird animal bits. Ms. Lucia’s going to love me!” Benny cheered.

“I claim these for my Queen” Rory said as he vamp sped over and grabbed Benny’s bag of hotdogs.

“Get your hands off my hotdogs, you weenie!”

“My Queen my Queen my Queen” Rory said as he hit Benny with a bag of trash.

“Stop it!”

“Guys stop! It’s all fun and games till someone gets a hotdog in the eye” Ethan told Benny and Rory who were fighting.

“What are you talking about? Ow my eye!” Benny cried.

“See?” Ethan said.

“Ms. L hey! I did it! Wild flowers, animal parts, frog hearts. Bam!” Benny said proudly rushing into the classroom later.

“You can’t beat my frog hearts because they’re still beating!” Rory said.

“Sarah was right this is really messed up” Ethan said.

“The offerings are pleasing. Next the altar must be made to shine like the sun” Lucia said.

“No problemo” Benny said.

“By covering it with purest gold.”

“Uno problemo.”

Lucia touched Benny’s shoulder giving him a look.

“Did someone leave a window open or something? Excuse me” Benny said dazed but smiling.

“Benny where are you going?” Ethan asked.

“Relax dude. I seek gold for my Queen. Oh and praise the Sun King” Benny said before walking out of the classroom.

“I got your gold. Thousands of years’ worth of Grandma’s antique jewelry” Benny said some time later as he carried the jewelry in his hands.

“And I have filled my pockets with gold coins for my Queen! Oh man the chocolate part melted” Ethan whined.

“Close enough young warriors put them in the fire” Lucia said.

“Gold!” Rory yelled covered in dirt.

“Where did you get that?” Ethan asked.

“Pried loose from the Bosom of Mother Earth… I dug it up” Rory explained to the confused faces of Benny and Ethan.

“The Sun King will be most pleased” Lucia said kissing Rory’s cheek.

“You kiss him?” Ethan said.

“No fair he’s immortal! How can we compete?!” Benny whined.

“Silence! Now melt the gold and pour it over the altar. Get to work.”

“Now hang on a jiffy I’m feeling ship-shape so if you don’t mind I’d like my class back. And oh my crystal skull. Oh guys what would the fire marshal say about this open flame? Fire marshal here! Guys that is a no-no” Mr. G said walking into the room.

“You called me forth. You shall be the barer of the sacred vessel” Lucia said.

“Well that’s a persuasive offer and you are more smoldering than that fire but uh… well as I was saying praise the Sun King and call me sacred vessel” Mr. G said when Lucia gave him a smiling look.

She handed him the skull, which he lifted over his head.

“Praise the Sun King” Mr. G said followed by Ethan and the others.


	14. Say You'll Be Maztak part 2

**Gwyn POV-** Soon all the guys from class were walking the halls half naked, chanting with symbols on their chests.

“I am totally praising the Sun King” Benny said.

“I praise him twice as hard as you” Ethan said.

“The Sun King is pleased. He will soon return to us you may cheer” Lucia said.

“Hooray hooray hooray” the boys all cheered.

“Soon the final ceremony will demand the ultimate sacrifice. Who among you is worthy to be my chosen one?”

All the boys begged to be her chosen one then off down the hall they went chanting.

“That Lucia thinks she’s so hot it makes my blood boil. Ah ow!” Erika yelled when the sun burned her arm.

“That’s not the only things that’s boiling. Lucia’s heating the whole world up” Sarah said.

“The sun is turning my skin into human fondue. If I find that Sun King, I am going to knock his teeth out.”

“Sounds like you may meet him sooner than you think the way Lucia’s talking” Gwyn said.

“We need a plan and fast. Think what would Ethan and Benny do?” Sarah asked.

“Panic? Cast spells that backfire?” Gwyn offered.

“No offense but that’s a stupid idea” Erika said.

“You know saying ‘no offense’ doesn’t make it less mean” Sarah said.

“Why think like nerdlings when we can kick butts like vampires?” Erika said before walking off.

“I’m not a vampire though” Gwyn said after her then shrugged and followed Erika.

“Okay where’s whatserface?” Erika asked as they barged into the classroom Lucia was using.

“The Queen prepares for the Sun King’s return” Benny said.

“I’m gonna be the chosen one” Rory said.

“Whatever I’m not leaving without smashing something.”

“Well she seems to like that skull” Sarah said.

“I’m all over it” Gwyn said but the boys got in her way.

“We will die in defense of the sacred skull. Especially Rory” Ethan said.

“Whatevs” Erika said, walking towards them.

“Wait! They’re under a spell. We need to retreat and come up with a better plan” Sarah said.

“Fine. But we’ll be back” Erika said baring her fangs at them before leaving.

Gwyn took one last look back at Benny but he didn’t even seem to recognize her. They went to Ethan’s house and Gwyn called Benny’s Grandma over.

“I’m glad you called me” she said walking in with a huge book under her arms.

“We figured we needed to come up with a plan like Ethan and Benny would” Sarah said.

“And then give up and call you like Ethan and Benny would” Erika added.

“Lucia is an ancient Maztak name. Now the Maztak’s were pretty big on gold and animal hearts too” Grandma said opening the book to show the girls.

“The Sun King and Sky Queen created Earth together but an argument between the two brought eternal night to the world” Sarah read.

“Too bad they didn’t have couples counseling” Erika said.

“Prophets say one day a Queen will make an offering so pleasing the Sun King will return to the Earth in an explosion of light that will end the mortal world” Sarah finished reading.

“At least I won’t have to finish that essay. Yay!” Erika said.

“Lucia had the boys build an altar at school. She said the hour of judgment was tonight at sundown” Sarah said.

“Well what’re you doing yammering with an old lady? It’s up to you girls to save the world.”

“Grandma’s right. It’s girl power or nothing. We need to get our geek on and come up with a plan fast” Sarah said.

“Yay!” Jane said walking in.

“She said girl power not little girl power” Erika told her.

“Boo.”

“We need a plan with the least violence. They’re under a spell and our friends…mostly” Gwyn said looking at Erika.

“What’s our big plan?” Erika asked after only a few minutes of research which she wasn’t doing.

“I’m trying to find Lucia’s weakness and her power source. What exactly are you doing?” Sarah asked Erika.

Gwyn smiled to herself as she tried to find a way to break the spell over the boys.

“Lucia’s only weakness is her taste in robes and glass heads” Erika said.

“Right her crystal skull! I bet that’s her power source. Check this out. The sun’s rays are lighting up the skull” Sarah said holding the book out for them.

“So what?” Erika asked.

“So what happened in the original myth? Why did the sun and Earth split up in the first place?”

“Uh long distance relationships never work out?” Erika guessed.

“Nice one” Jane said.

“Here it is they split up because the Moon Goddess came between them.”

“Great gotta give the Moon Goddess a call. Got her number?”

“Maybe we don’t need the actual moon. Just something that will channel the moon's energy.”

“Remember how Benny asked for a Bloodstone? Well there are also Moonstones, they might work if we could find a place to buy them” Gwyn said.

“Well maybe I’m just a ‘little girl’ but I know a big geek who paid six months allowance to buy Moonstones online. He even sleeps with them under his pillow” Jane said smiling.

Erika walked over and reached under Ethan’s pillow but instead of the rocks she pulled out some underwear.

“Ew! Great now I’m gonna have to chew off this hand” Erika said.

Sarah lifted the pillow and grabbed the rocks.

“Okay got’em let’s go.”

“You two set everything up with the windows and keep the boys distracted the skull is mine.” Gwyn said.

“How?” Sarah asked.

“You can’t get to the skull without hurting them but I can” Gwyn grinned.

With their plan sorted out and new leather kick butt outfits, they headed over to the school. They covered the school windows with black paint.

“Who dares defile the Sun King’s sacred temple?” Lucia yelled.

Sarah, Erika and Gwyn walked into the classroom.

“The weather girls are here” Sarah said.

“And we’ve got an updated forecast for you” Gwyn grinned.

“Cloudy with a 100% chance of butt kicking” Erika said.

“Warriors, attack!” Lucia said.

Gwyn flicked her fingers, blue sparks flying out and the crystal skull shot high into the air.

“Not so fast Ms. Lucia. Call them off or I drop it” Gwyn said.

“Wait!” Lucia called out but she gave a look to Benny and Rory.

“Wow you look so hot. It’s a shame I’m gonna have to destroy you” Benny said.

Gwyn was just distracted enough by Benny that Lucia was able to grab the skull.

“Let’s hope in your right mind you think I’m hotter than her” Gwyn said, then she surprised Benny by grabbing him and kissing him.

“So much hotter” Benny said, dazed coming out of the spell trying to kiss her again.

“Save world now, kiss up to me later” Gwyn said pushing Benny behind her.

Rory was distracted by seeing them kiss that he couldn’t stop Sarah from placing a Moonstone on his forehead thus breaking the spell on him as well.

“Chosen one needs your help!” Ethan yelled as Lucia had broken the window the girls painted over and let the sun back in.

“Accept this sacrifice my, Sun King. Purify the Earth in eternal fire!” Lucia said holding the skull over Ethan.

“Here’s one final offering from the Moon Goddess!” Sarah said tossing a Moonstone to Ethan who put it on Lucia’s head causing her to scream and drain her powers.

She stumbled and dropped the skull and it shattered causing Lucia to turn to dust and disappear.

“What happened?” Mr. G asked.

“We saved the world” Sarah said.

“And we looked pretty amazing while doing it” Erika added.

“True story” Ethan said.

“You’re showering before you touch me” Gwyn said keeping Benny, whose hands were covered in oil, at bay when he tried to put his arm around her.

“Thanks for saving me… and the world” Benny said later after he showered at home.

“You’re welcome” Gwyn said simply.

“I’m really really sorry I blew you off and tried to kill you” Benny said getting down on his knees.

Gwyn chuckled softly and smiled then she took his hands pulling him up.

“Benny, it’s okay you were under a spell. I’m not mad” Gwyn told him letting him off the hook.

“I still have to ‘kiss up’ to you though” Benny grinning stepping in closer to her.

“Oh for sure” Gwyn grinned back wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.


	15. Village Of The Darned

**Benny POV:** Ethan had called Benny earlier saying that he had to babysit the tornado twins, which was never good.

“So who are the tornado twins?” Gwyn asked when Benny picked her up to head over to Ethan’s.

“They’re twin brothers who basically destroy everything in their path. So here take this” Benny said handing Gwyn a nerf gun.

“Um thanks?”

They walked into Ethan’s house, but no one was around.

“Hmm the twins must not be here yet” Benny said.

They heard Sarah in the kitchen and headed that way.

“Benny!” Benny yelled jumping into the room.

Sarah was so startled, she elbowed him in the stomach.

“Benny! Oh are you okay?” Gwyn asked, as he winced and nodded slowly as he bent over.

Before Gwyn could ask Sarah why she did that, Rory popped up from behind the center island.

“Boo ya!” Rory yelled.

Ethan freaked and shot him in the head with a nerf dart.

“Hey! Is this for me barfing down your chimney?” Rory asked.

“No, no I just… wait you what?” Ethan asked.

“Nothing. I’m here to help battle the tornado twins” Rory said.

“Yeah us too. Are they here yet? I don’t see anyone bleeding” Benny said wrapping an arm around Gwyn’s waist, pulling her closer to keep her safe.

“See for yourself. Hey boys this is Gwyn, Benny, and Rory” Ethan told the two boys who were coloring with Jane.

“Hello Gwyn, Benny, and Rory” the boys said at the same time as they looked up.

“Whoa. That is a tornado of weird” Rory said.

“Okay kids speaking in unison… that’s never good” Benny said.

They all jumped when Erika knocked on the back door.

“Are we going or what? I’m starving” Erika asked.

“Coming Erika” Sarah said heading for the door.

“Wait going? Going where?” Ethan asked panicking slightly.

“New safety rule from the council. They want us to hunt in pairs” Sarah explained.

“So I have to watch this vegetarian vampire pick up her blood salad from a delivery truck” Erika said.

“Beats watching you choose your meal. ‘He’s so stringy, he’s too old, I hate her outfit’.” Sarah said mimicking Erika.

“You’re supposed to be my backup. You can’t leave me alone with them!” Ethan said.

“People with bad taste taste bad. What? More stalk less talk” Erika said.

“What? Are you afraid they’re gonna color outside the lines?” Erika asked.

“I won’t be long and if you need backup I’m sure Jane can handle it or in worst case Gwyn’s got it. Right guys?” Sarah asked.

“You betcha” Jane said.

Gwyn was currently kissing Benny when she realized everyone was looking at them.

“Yeah totally got it” Gwyn said blushing red.

“What now? Do I check their crayons for sharp edges?” Ethan asked.

“Dude relax. Can’t you see? They know what they’re up against. In their eyes we’re the grown-ups” Benny said grinning.

“Yeah! Grown-ups!... Let’s go play video games! Yes!” Rory yelled running off.

“Yes!” Benny yelled before going after him leaving Gwyn standing with Ethan shocked.

Soon Ethan and Gwyn made their way upstairs. Gwyn sat on Ethan’s bed with a pen and notebook while the boys played.

“Kill the Queen destroy the hive” Ethan said as they played.

“But it’s more fun shooting Rory” Benny grinned.

“Not for Rory” Rory whined.

“Should we check on the kids?” Ethan asked.

“Hey creep brothers! If you’re okay say nothing” Benny yelled.

“They’re fine” he said after hearing nothing.

“Guys stick to the plan. Conquer the Queen then release the colony” Ethan instructed some time later.

“Feeling faint. Rory! Snacks” Benny ordered.

“I’m on it!” Rory said then using his vampire speed he raced downstairs.

“Guys… those boys ain’t right” Rory said coming back with a big red circle painted around his face.

Benny woke Gwyn up from where she slept on Ethan’s bed. Then they all went downstairs. There were pictures all over the walls of a red door.

“That one painted my face! Wait wait it was that one” Rory said pointing from one twin to the other.

“Darn which one’s the evil one?” Rory asked.

“Hey little dude. What’s going on?” Ethan asked one of the boys touching his shoulder.

“Val Mudrap is coming” the twins said at the same time.

“They said who now?” Rory asked.

“We’ve got a problem” Ethan said panicking.

“Your mom’s home” Benny said wincing.

She saw the scene before her and starting yelling. Benny took Gwyn’s hand and slowly headed for the door.

The next day at school, Benny and Gwyn walked in with Ethan.

“Your mom was so busy yelling she didn’t even notice Sarah gone. Or Jane acting weird” Benny said.

“Or me and Benny sneaking out” Gwyn added.

“Well I’ll tell you what’s weird. My vision had snack food in it” Ethan told them.

“Dude I have visions of food all the time. Pizza, milkshakes, pizza-flavored milkshakes” Benny said.

“Gross” Gwyn winced, making Benny chuckle.

“And every time I searched Val Mudrap my computer froze on that picture of a red door. Why is everyone leaving?” Ethan asked as dozens of kids walked out the doors.

“Well hello there. Classes are cancelled. All the teaching staff appear to have left” their principal said.

“Left? Left where?” Ethan asked.

“No idea. They just got up and took off. Not even a word of thank you for the donuts I got them for the staff meeting. Well at least they left me one” he said before taking a bite of the donut.

Right after he did his eyes went pure black and he dropped his coffee and donut before simply walking off.

“Did you just see that? Do you know what this means?” Ethan asked.

“No” Gwyn said.

“Yes! Of course. Sort of. Nope. Just tell us what it means” Benny said.

“It must be the donuts they’re making all the adults leave town and turning kids into drones. I wonder what it does to teenagers?” Ethan asked.

“I don’t wanna know!” Benny said tossing three boxes of Moleos out of his backpack.

“Why did you buy…” Ethan started.

“A moment of weakness all right” Benny said.

“Oh speaking of weak here comes the vamps” Gwyn said, grinning at the look on Sarah and Erika’s faces.

Erika hissed at them.

“She’s so hungry she can’t control her fangs and I’m so hungry I can’t control her!” Sarah said.

Erika hissed at some boys behind them.

“What are you geeks gawking at?” Erika yelled.

“You guys hungry? You want some of my lunch? It’s fresh!” Rory said walking up with a brown paper bag which squeaked.

Erika hit it out of his hands down the hall.

“Ah! Mr. Lunchy! No no! Mr. Lunch! Stay!” Rory chased his lunch down the hall.

“No rats! We need real food and this town is running on empty” Sarah said.

“So? Just fly over to the next town and get some take out” Benny said.

“The vampire council says hunting outside of Whitechapel can cause a turf war” Erika said.

“Can’t you just take a small nibble of a student? Not me of course” Ethan said.

“Teenagers are full of junk food and hormones. Do you have any idea what that can do to your skin?” Erika said before walking away.

“She’s a picky eater and my blood delivery guy vanished. Whatever’s happening, un-happen it!” Sarah said walking off.

“Okay we need to go home and come up with a plan” Ethan said.

“Yeah. Wait! No adults! I have been dreaming of this moment my whole life. We can do anything we want! Anything! Yeah!” Benny jumped smiling.

“Come on this will be the best thing ever” Benny said grabbing Gwyn’s hand running off to the pizza place.

“So this is the moment you’ve been waiting for?” Ethan asked later as he pushed Benny in a shopping cart as he ate his pizza.

“Ethan this pizza is topped with another pizza. With no manager to stop them they just made it for me! You can really taste the gumballs in the middle. Sure you don’t want some Gwyn?” Benny asked.

Gwyn gagged.

“I’ll pass” she managed to get out.

“Is that my mom? Where’s she going? Mom! Where are you going?” Ethan yelled as he ran after his mom’s vehicle.

“Ethan! Come back!” Benny yelled struggling to get out of the cart.

Gwyn went after Ethan as Benny dropped his pizza getting out of the cart.

“Mom!” Ethan yelled stopping in the street.

“Ethan. I dropped my pizza” Benny said once he caught up.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** “I think we found the troop leader” Ethan said as a group of little kids lead by one in dark brown uniform walked up the street.

“Let me handle this. Okay. Possessed and possibly rabid miniature citizens of Whitechapel I am your new king” Benny said snapping his fingers as magic sparked off.

“Wow.”

“Benny?” Ethan asked.

“That’s never worked before” Benny said.

“I think we should run” Ethan said.

“Agreed” Gwyn said letting her power out her hands sparking blue flame her eyes intensely blue.

“Run? Why? They’re just little kids. Okay now who wants to play ‘make the king a sandwich’?” Benny asked.

“I think they’d rather make the king into a sandwich. Let’s go” Ethan said as the troop leaders eyes were black and red.

The boys ran for it as the kids came at them. Gwyn threw her hands out to the side, creating a blue barrier of telekinetic energy between the boys and the kids then she ran.

“How long will that hold?” Benny asked as they ran.

“Not long, a few seconds!” Gwyn answered as the barrier came down and the kids came after them.


	16. Village Of The Darned part 2

**Gwyn POV-** The kids were faster; they brought the boys down and started to beat on them.

“What do we do? We can’t hit kids!” Ethan yelled.

“Ow! I know! But I want to I really want to!” Benny yelled.

Every time Gwyn used her power to pull one kid off the boys, another took its place.

“Should we call for help?!” Ethan asked.

“No! I don’t want anybody witnessing this kinder beat down” Benny replied.

“Wave to the camera guys! You’re gonna be Internet stars!” Erika yelled holding up her phone.

“Sarah! Help! This is serious!” Ethan yelled.

“In a sec I’m enjoying you getting your butts kicked by ankle-biters” Sarah said laughing.

“Ow! They’re biting my ankles!” Ethan cried.

“Sarah” Gwyn stressed.

“Okay this is serious” Sarah said, coming to help with Erika right behind her.

After they were able to get away from the kids, Gwyn put her arm around Benny’s waist as they all slowly walked through the park.

“I think there’s a tooth in my shoe” Benny mumbled.

“The kid had braces” Ethan said pulling them off his arm.

“Hey they’re stronger than they look okay?” Ethan said when Erika laughed.

“I could use a Moleo myself. Maybe I have some left” Benny said looking in his bag.

“Don’t talk about eating” Erika said holding her stomach then she fell to the ground.

Ethan helped her up but she hissed at him full on vampire.

“Benny your Grandma’s blood substitute. I know it taste like shoe but does she have any left?” Sarah begged grabbing Benny’s shirt.

“Grandma is long gone. She has a pack a day habit in Moleo season. Last time I touched her stuff she put a shrunken head in my lunch. That guy wouldn’t shut up” Benny laughed.

Sarah hissed at him.

“I mean ‘okay let’s go!’” Benny said.

“No wait. That Alpha brat is hoarding every kid in town now Jane’s home all alone” Ethan said.

“We can’t fight anyone when we’re this weak. You get Jane we’ll get food” Sarah said.

Ethan nodded and took off for home. Benny and Gwyn led the girls to Benny’s house. Benny ended up calling Ethan after finding something his Grandma left.

“Ethan get over here I think Grandma left something that might be useful… also the girls are looking at me like I’m a burrito” Benny said looking over at Sarah and Erika.

“I have to stay and watch Jane she’s got the donut fever. Find anything you can about moles of Val Mudrap anything okay?” Ethan asked.

“Benny!” Rory yelled jumping into the room after Benny hung up the phone.

“Whoa! What do you think you’re doing? Only Benny can ‘Benny!’” Benny told him.

“Says you. Whoa, looks like Grandma left mid snack attack” Rory said.

“Yes, but she left us this” Benny said showing Rory a book.

“’Sacred order of the Mole’ by Val Mudrap. Wow some of these moles look delicious” Rory said flipping through the book.

“Skim through it. Look for anything that can help us figure out what these moles are up to” Benny said.

“What about this Benny? It’s red! Can’t you make this into blood with one of your spells?” Sarah asked desperately.

“That’s not how it…sure let’s give her a try” Benny said when both girls hissed at him.

Benny cast a spell on the bottle Sarah held. Both girls drank from the bottle only to grow tails.

“Whoa!” Benny said seeing the tails.

“What?” the girls asked.

“Nothing.”

“Is this a clue? ‘The mothers and fathers departed from the village the children played for eternity all hailed Muldvaarp child beast, charmer, keeper of the key to the underworld. Looks like a clue to me” Rory read from the book.

“Muldvaarp? Nice name. No wonder it hates its parents” Erika said.

“Whoa clue number two! I’m on fire!” Rory said showing an article of a girl.

“It’s the girl that beat you up!” Sarah said.

“I wouldn’t say ‘beat up’ I had a stomach full of pizza” Benny whined.

“Benny… she beat you up” Gwyn said.

“There’s that name again. Val Mudrap” Sarah said.

“It’s an anagram for Muldvaarp” Benny said.

“And it uses the same letters too!” Rory said.

“Ethan needs to see this” Benny said.

“Wow you guys have…” Rory said seeing the girl’s tails as they walked out the door.

“Beautiful eyes” Benny said cutting Rory off.

Rory followed after them.

“I may have a way to help the girls” Gwyn said lingering back with Benny.

“No way” Benny said taking a second to understand what she was saying.

“Yes way. Now come on, we gotta get to Ethan’s” Gwyn argued waking out the door.

“This talk isn’t over” Benny said following her.

Gwyn walked into Ethan’s house first since Benny and Rory were arguing and Sarah and Erika were weak.

“Guys come quick! Whoa. Ethan, what happened?” Gwyn asked kneeling down next to Ethan on the floor.

“Where’s Jane?” Benny asked rushing in.

“Huh? I turned my back on her for one second and the next thing I know she’s gone and I have this killer headache” Ethan said.

“Dude, she grilled your cheese” Rory said picking up a dented frying pan that Jane obviously hit Ethan with.

“Benny show him the photo” Gwyn said.

“Recognize this little rug rat? Her name is Val Mudrap AKA Muldvaarp. She likes taking little kids on field trips to the underworld” Benny explained.

“I found the clue! It was fun” Rory grinned.

“ Mini-mole house collapses one 9 year old witness said the building got sucked into a door in the floor. Where is this place? I saw it in my vision” Ethan said reading the article.

“It was in the old part of town” Benny said.

“You have an old part of town?” Gwyn asked.

“Yea it’s in the woods mostly” Benny said.

“We need to go there fast” Ethan said.

“How can you have so much meat in your freezer and none of it be human?” Erika whined coming out of the kitchen with Sarah.

“Hey cool tails” Ethan told them.

“Tails?!” the girls freaked out.

“Come on, Jane’s got a good head start” Ethan said.

Gwyn held Benny back.

“No” he said.

She held out her arm “Do it.”

After a few minutes they were able to catch up to the others.

“Jane” Ethan said, watching his little sister join Muldvaarp.

“Okay guys drink this. May give you a bit of a boost” Benny said handing the girls each a vial.

“I ought to kick your butt for turning us into freaks” Erika said after drinking the vial.

“Yeah because before these wickedly awesome upgrades you guys were totally normal. Ow! It’s like sandpaper!” Benny said when Erika hit him with her tail.

“Guys. Quit it” Ethan said.

“All of you shush. Look” Gwyn said pointing.

They watched as Muldvaarp prepared to open the door to the underworld.

“Okay Muldvaarp’s the guardian of the door keeper of the key. We’ve gotta get the key away from her and she can’t open that door. How do you two feel?” Ethan asked.

“Better but I don’t think I can fight” Sarah said.

“Then you get those kids out of here. I’m going after my sister” Ethan said.

Sarah and Erika ran off.

“Stay away from my sister” Ethan said as he, Gwyn and Benny ran toward Muldvaarp.

“Where are all my little ones?” Muldvaarp asked.

“They’re in better hands now” Ethan said as Sarah and Erika held all the kids back.

“I got this” Benny said starting a spell.

Muldvaarp used her staff to blast Benny.

“Oh oh that stings. You guys are on your own” Benny said falling.

“Benny!” Gwyn knelt beside him power sparking off her in waves.

Flames covered her hands her eyes had gone completely ice blue.

“You bitch!” Gwyn fired a huge blast of power at Muldvaarp sending her flying backwards.

“That was so hot” Benny said, unable to move.

“Benny!” Rory yelled jumping in front of Muldvaarp.

“Knock it off Rory” Benny said from the ground.

“You’re ruining my fun! Stop it” Muldvaarp said getting up.

“Why don’t you make me?” Rory said.

She zapped him with her staff.

“Ow this is… so painful!” Rory said, as she kept zapping him.

He managed to grab her staff even as she continued to hurt him.

“Jane come on” Ethan grabbed her but she fought him.

“Ow my everything hurts” Rory whined from the ground.

He had gotten then staff away from Muldvaarp, who was also on the ground, the staff in between them.

“Rory, grab Jane” Ethan said, grabbing the staff the same time as Muldvaarp did.

“That’s mine you’re cheating!” she cried.

“It’s all yours creep weasel” Ethan said letting go. Muldvaarp fell down into the open doorway.

“No fair no fair” she yelled before being sucked in.

Ethan closed the door and it vanished.

“Ha how do you like them donuts?” Ethan said.

“I don’t know what happened but I’m glad you guys saved me” Jane said hugging Ethan.

“Don’t worry you’re safe. Everything’s back to normal…ish.”

“I think I need someone with a vast knowledge of medical aid” Benny groaned.

“Vampire down needs assistance” Rory said.

“Go help Rory I got this” Gwyn told Ethan.

Then she leaned down and kissed Benny slowly deeply.

“Yeah. I’m all good. Wow, totally amazing” Benny said as he jumped up.

Gwyn caught him when he stumbled.

“Hey easy there, tough guy. Take it slow” she looped his arm over her shoulder to help him.

The next day at school, all seemed back to normal.

“Grandma had no idea how she got to that singles resort in the Dominican” Benny said.

“Mom ended up at Funland and Jane was furious she went without her” Ethan said.

“My mom ended up at some all-night rock concert” Gwyn said.

“Well you two look better” Benny said when Erika and Sarah walked up.

“Thanks to your Grandma getting rid of those tails, you escaped an epic butt kicking” Erika said.

“Hey what was in that energy potion you gave us? It actually worked” Sarah asked.

Gwyn looked up at Benny.

“Little of this little of that… a lot of our blood” Benny said, looking at Gwyn.

“Later” he said rushing off taking Gwyn with him.


	17. Independence Daze

**Gwyn POV-** “Okay, here we go. Don’t you think you guys are getting a bit old for milk and cookies?” Ethan’s mom asked, setting down the plate of cookies.

“Maybe. But you’re never too old for a cookie sandwich. Mmm” Benny said biting into three cookies stacked on top of each other.

“Just when I think you’ve found every way there is to be disgusting, you find another one” Sarah said.

“Yeah I know right? Grow up Benny” Ethan said putting down his cookie sandwich to take a bite of one. Benny glared at Ethan.

“Well I think it looks delicious. It’s cookies, guys, and cookies are universally amazing” Gwyn said, as her leg leaned lightly against Benny’s under the table.

“Hello?” Benny’s Grandma said, walking in the back door.

“Oh hi, Evelyn, come on in. What brings you here?” Ethan’s mom asked.

“Well I just wanted to make sure that Benny isn’t making a mess” she said, as she used her magic to make Benny’s glass of milk spill over.

“Oh! Do you have any napkins?” Grandma asked.

“Stay put no problem I’ll get some” Ethan’s mom said leaving to go get them.

“Grandma!” Benny whined.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?” Grandma asked.

“It’s an easy explanation. Sarah didn’t believe in trolls and Ethan bet me I couldn’t conjure one. What was I supposed to do?” Benny asked.

“You didn’t conjure a troll you conjured a toll. It cost me five bucks to get out of my living room” Grandma said.

“Ha! Told you you couldn’t do it” Ethan grinned.

“Here we go” Ethan’s mom said coming back in.

Grandma used her magic to then knock over the plate of cookies.

“Oh Benny” she said, blaming him.

“It’s okay I’ll get the dust thingy. Just be a sec” Ethan’s mom then left again.

“Well at least I conjured a toll booth. Can one of you two do that? Hmm?” Benny said.

“No all I do is fight everything while you hide” Sarah said.

“Excuse me?” Gwyn said, lifting Sarah’s chair tight against the table with her power.

Sarah hissed at her. Both stopped, each one afraid of what could happen if they lost control.

“Benny, you hide every time that stupid robot dentist movie is on” Sarah said after a second.

“Hey! Cyberdontist came to this planet to fill our cavities with pain! And at least I’m not hiding from myself” Benny said.

“What’s that supposed to me?” Sarah asked.

“That you’re a vampire who’s afraid to bite people. What? He said it I didn’t” Ethan defended when Sarah gave him a look.

“And you’re so perfect?” Sarah asked.

“I’m just saying between Benny’s misspelled magic, your smash happy attitude and Gwyn’s reluctance to use her full power you’d all fail without my bulletproof genius plans” Ethan said.

“Trust me. You don’t WANT to see me at full power” Gwyn said flames shooting up her arms her eyes almost bright fiery blue.

“Stop! You four are a team!” Grandma said.

Gwyn let her power stop and the flames disappeared.

“It’s just in the hall closet” Ethan’s mom said, passing through.

“I sense a coming darkness. A force so powerful, so evil that none of you stand a chance against it alone. Only by working together can… You have to work together!” Grandma said, as they were all looking down at the phones.

“Yeah” Benny said, looking up for a second then back to his phone.

“Did you guys hear that thunder?” Ethan’s mom asked, coming back in with a hand held vacuum.

Grandma left after it seemed no one was listening. Benny took Gwyn home later that night.

“Maybe your Grandma was right. We’re a team we shouldn’t be arguing with each other” Gwyn said.

“Eh it’s what friends do” Benny said shrugging it off.

“I guess. Well I’ll see you tomorrow good night” Gwyn kissed him then went inside to go to sleep.

When she woke up, everything in her room was floating including her; startled everything dropped down and she landed on her bed.

“Okay that’s never happened before” Gwyn said to herself. She got ready for school and as she reached for the door knob her power flared up and crushed the knob.

“Uh mom?! Mom!” Gwyn yelled nervous. When her mom didn’t answer, she slowly pushed the door open and went to school.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** Grandma wasn’t home so Benny conjured a doughnut for breakfast. Then, he went to Gwyn’s house but there was no answer. Finally, he headed to school.

On the way there not seeing anyone around he turned his doughnut into a chocolate frosted with sprinkles doughnut with magic. Sitting in class, Benny let out a huge burp.

“Oh! Okay that one’s on me boys. That one’s on me” Benny turned to get a high five but no one was there no one was anywhere in the room.

“Okay either I’m really late or I’m really early” Benny said to himself.

“Hello?” Benny called walking down the hallway.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** “Hello?” Gwyn asked, as she walked down the hallway at school.

There wasn’t a single person around. She stopped just outside the principal’s door.

“Benny did you do magic?” she called out.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** Benny stopped walking just outside the principal’s door.

“Did I do this? This feels like something I did. I bet that disappearing spell went wrong. Or everyone turned invisible. Or I made everyone silent and tiny and I’m their overseer” Benny smiled.

He walked into the cafeteria and grinned.

“My favorite class. Fries.”

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn walked around the halls and looking in classroom windows. Every now and then her power would flare up and the lookers would rattle but she managed to pull the power back and control it.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** “Mmm” Benny smiled, as he shoveled more fries into his mouth.

To his side there was some celery sticks and he frowned slightly.

“Well gotta have balance” he said sadly picking up a celery stick.

Then, he smiled and put fries on it and ate it happily.

“If I did this, I’m awesome” Benny grinned.

Then, he heard the door open and the sound of gears turning. Slowly, Benny turned around.

“Cyberdontist?!” Benny freaked.

“Brace yourself. By my calculations, it is time for a checkup” Cyberdontist said.

“I knew this would happen someday. But I’m ready. Technologos bremnar gremath!” Benny cast his spell but it just bounced off Cyberdontist.

“Illogical human dentists are immune to magic. Now open wide.”

Benny screamed and ran.

“Benny? Benny, Benny can you hear me? Benny?” Benny heard Ethan’s voice but it was in his head literally.

“Ethan? Why are you shouting inside my brain? What’s going on?” Benny asked slowly creeping down the hall way.

“You tell me. Didn’t you do this?”

“Me? Oh sure blame Benny.”

“Look we’re stuck in our own universes but for some reason when I hold your gym shorts I can talk to you.”

“You’re talking into my gym shorts? Ew worst cell phone ever.”

“Yeah. Why the gym shorts? What’s so special about them?”

“Nothing. I hate gym more than anything. Whenever I put those shorts on I’m wearing a cotton shame blend.”

“That must be it. It’s an emotional connection. Hang on I’m gonna try something okay?”

Then Ethan went silent.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn’s powers were flaring up more and more now and she could hardly get them back under control. As she walked down another hallway the lockers crumbled in on each other like a crushed soda can.

“No no no this can’t happen. Not again” the more Gwyn panicked, the less control she had.

Garbage cans flew into the walls and the classroom doors were opening and closing repeatedly.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** Benny turned down another hallway only to find Cyberdontist was there.

“According to my data, you know the drill.”

Benny screamed and ran the other way. Finally, he hid inside a closet.

“Oh Mr. Scopey! Benny remember him?” Ethan’s voice said.

“Of course. Remember when principal Hicks confiscated it, you screamed ‘not Mr. Scopey!’” Benny whispered.

“Got it. Hicks took Sarah’s makeup thing last week. She got really upset about it. I guess if you can’t see your reflection, it’s nice to remember what you look like.”

“Ethan? Why can I hear you?” Sarah’s voice asked.

“Because he’s holding your makeup thing” Benny said.

“Benny?” Sarah asked.

“Sarah where are you?” Ethan asked.

“Where are you? There’s no one in this town. Anywhere except for my evil twin who’s hunting me” Sarah said.

“At least your problem is hot. I’m being chased by Cyberdontist. That drill is a lot scarier up close.”

“Wait so you’re both being attacked? I’m completely alone” Ethan said.

“Lucky you” Benny responded.

“Benny what is something emotional to Gwyn?” Ethan asked.

“Her necklace. It’s hanging in the middle of her locker. Her Grandpa gave it to her before he died” Benny said.


	18. Independence Daze part 2

**Gwyn POV-** “Gwyn?” Gwyn heard Ethan’s voice in her head just before a locker flew open.

“Ethan? Where are you?” Gwyn asked, getting scared as the contents of the locker started flying around her body.

“Gwyn, what’s going on?” Benny’s voice asked.

“It’s too much! I can’t control it! Help me!” Gwyn cried out as the floor under her feet cracked.

“Gwyn, focus on my voice. You are stronger than your power” Benny said softly.

“I’m not; it’s too much” Gwyn said, shaking her head.

Every step she took, locker doors flew off the hinges and the floor cracked under her.

“Yes you are. Yes you are. You need to calm down. You are in your own universe. It’s not real real you need to relax.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll try” Gwyn took some deep breaths slowly.

“Just relax and calm down, focus on my voice. I love you Gwyn.”

Gwyn smiled and felt her control come back. Slowly, she lowered all the floating items to the floor.

“I love you too. I’m good now.”

“Look, guys, I’ve got an idea. Just meet me in the lounge as soon as you can okay?” Ethan asked.

Gwyn slowly headed toward the lounge keeping her powers in check the whole way. She flexed her fingers and then would clench then into fists to keep herself busy.

“Okay now there’s a guy in a cloak. Without a face. Okay guys I am so caught up with you now!” Ethan yelled.

Gwyn walked into the lounge and saw Benny or saw through him was more accurate. Then Sarah and Ethan showed up.

“Guys I can see you. Can you see me?” Ethan asked.

“Barely. Is that my compact?” Sarah asked.

“Is that my necklace” Gwyn pointed where Ethan had it around his wrist.

“Yeah. All of you grab on. Benny grab your shorts.” Benny grabbed the pants he was currently wearing.

“These ones” Ethan said.

Once they all grabbed on Ethan pulled them into his world.

“Okay now we’re trapped here together; not much of an upgrade” Sarah said.

“Guys, we have to move. I’m being chased by a guy with no face and a lot of fireballs” Ethan said.

Then in walked Cyberdontist, the cloak guy, and evil Sarah.

“You know I liked it better when it was just me and Doctor silver pants. I can’t believe it. My worst nightmare, a fire juggler, and a way cooler version of Sarah” Benny said.

“Hey!” Sarah complained.

“Guys, at least we’ll be destroyed together” Ethan said.

“That’s the upside here?” Sarah asked.

“Uh guys another problem” Gwyn said looking at her hands.

Blue flames blinked on and off as her control started to fail again. Benny grabbed her hands held them up in front of her as everyone got behind her.

“Fire!” Benny yelled.

Gwyn let loose some on the telekinetic power inside her and blasted the bad guys back.

“Run” Gwyn said, her control back.

They all ran out of the cafeteria screaming. They ran down the hallway checking doors as they went looking for an open one to hide in.

“Come on Benny” Ethan whispered as the others went into a classroom followed by Benny.

“So we’re just gonna stand here and wait?” Sarah asked as Cyberdontist walked past the door.

“We’re not waiting. We’re hiding. It’s a much better plan” Benny explained.

“I should just go out there and…” Sarah said.

“And do what? Get roughed up by yourself?” Benny said.

“Hey you can’t even magic yourself out of a dentist appointment” Sarah said.

“Guys, this isn’t helping” Ethan said.

“Well why don’t you go out there and touch Hoodie McFirehands and get a vision?” Benny said.

“Spoiler alert. He’ll cook me.”

“Shut up” Gwyn said using her power to close all their mouths.

“God will you ever stop arguing? Look we can’t defeat them by ourselves. We have to come at them together. We’re stronger as a team” Gwyn said releasing her hold on their mouths.

“Sorry. You’re right. Sarah, how can we stop you?” Ethan asked.

“That’s not me. That’s the me I don’t want to be” Sarah said.

“Why not?”

“Why not? Because she doesn’t have a conscience and she eats people.”

“Okay let’s start with that.”

They ended up coming up with a plan to use Benny and Ethan as bait and Gwyn as a backup plan for evil Sarah.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** “I ran the most track today. My blood is pumping like crazy” Benny said in the hallway loudly.

When evil Sarah came around the corner, Benny and Ethan ran.

“Ow! Our weak human bodies can’t run any farther” Ethan said as he and Benny pretended to fall.

“Mmm I could use a lunch break” evil Sarah said.

“Lunch is so served” Benny said.

“Wait where’s my lame-o look alike?”

Benny knew they had to keep her distracted or Gwyn would have to use her power to hold evil Sarah and Gwyn’s powers weren’t completely stable right now.

“Uh I'm too full of delicious blood to answer” Benny said.

“Yeah so much blood” Ethan added.

“I guess I could dine and dash” evil Sarah said.

Then Sarah came up behind her and staked her.

“That’s one down. Too bad kinda liked her boots” Sarah said.

“Which one next?” Gwyn asked.

“Cyberdontist is going down” Benny said.

“Magic doesn’t work on dentists?” Sarah asked when they were back in the classroom.

“He’s not just a dentist. He’s a computer” Benny said.

“And computers are all about logic so maybe that’s where we hit him” Ethan said.

“I’d rather hit him with a train but that’s okay” Benny said.

This time, Sarah was the original bait. Once she held Cyberdontist Ethan came at him with logic.

“Hey Cyber dork! Why do we park in the driveway and drive in the parkway? Your mission is not to accept this mission do you accept?”

“Logic paradox detected. Must reroute logic canal” Cyberdontist said his circuits sparking.

“It’s working! Why do you have to put coffee inside a coffee maker? Doesn’t it make the coffee?”

“Circuit…”

“Benny come on” Ethan said.

“Once I ate a whole half a pizza the whole half” Benny said.

“Nurse cancel my appointments” Cyberdontist said shutting down.

“Yes it worked! I knew he couldn’t handle logic paradoxes” Ethan said.

“Actually I just found his off switch. It was here the whole time” Sarah said.

“Well one left let’s go” Ethan said.

“Guys guys guys I have an idea. I wonder if we can play video games on this thing” Benny said.

When he went to check, Cyberdontist flinched.

“Never mind” Benny said going to catch up to the others.

“So Sarah and I were chased by things we’re already afraid of and Gwyn’s afraid of losing control. Who’s the pyro in the bathrobe?” Benny asked.

“I don’t recognize him from any of my top ten nightmares” Ethan replied.

“So if you don’t know what he is then how do we stop him?” Sarah asked.

“Wait maybe we don’t have to. If I pulled you guys into this world…” Ethan said.

“Then maybe somebody in the real world could pull us back there” Benny said.

“Maybe? Yes? I don’t know. We’d need to find an emotionally charged object” Ethan said.

“Maybe Erika has something in her locker?” Gwyn asked.

“Please half the stuff in Erika’s locker isn’t even hers” Sarah said.

“Guys I know where we need to go” Ethan said.

“Good thing I know Rory’s combination” Benny said.

“Yeah me too” Sarah replied. Before she could break the lock off the whole locker door came flying off.

“Sorry” Gwyn said, the flames on her hands dying down.

“I’ll be honest. I thought there’d be more toys” Sarah said.

“Okay a-ha hello little buddy must be kind of lonely. Not for long. Rory? Rory are you in there?” Ethan asked grabbed a stuff animal out of the locker.

“This is Ethan! We’re trapped in an alternate dimension” Ethan said.

Then the cloaked guy came into the hall and he threw a fireball at them. They ran off down another hall way. Benny grabbed the stuffed animal from Ethan.

“We’re being chased by a walking flamethrower. You have to get us outta here!” Benny yelled.

“Just meet us in front of the school right now” Ethan said.

“Whoa I dig the ghost look” Rory said s they all met in front of the school.

“But you guys are the ghosts” Benny said seeing through Erika and Rory.

“Just grab vampire Sasquatch” Ethan said.

“I already got him” Rory said.

“The ghost one genius” Sarah said.

Erika grabbed the ghost Sasquatch. Behind them the fire thrower was coming.

“Your turn babe. Wreak havoc” Benny said.

Gwyn stood between her friends and the hooded guy. Then, she let go of her control. She let go so willingly and so freely it actually gave her control and she brought the hall down on the flame thrower.

“Hold on” Benny said.

He grabbed a worn out Gwyn and was finally pulled back into the real world with the others. People were staring at them.

“Ta da!” Benny yelled bowing.

Later that night they all sat at the kitchen island at Ethan’s with Benny’s Grandma with them.

“And he was all drilly drilly! And I didn’t cry once, not once” Benny said as they told their stories to his Grandma.

“But we worked together” Sarah said.

“And we got out alive. But I guess you already knew that part” Ethan said.

“Well I’m glad you learned your lesson. Even if it took flinging you into four private dimensions” Grandma said.

“What?!” all four of them asked shocked.

“Oh relax you were never in any real danger.”

“Tell that to the crazy robots and evil Sarah’s! Dial it down Grandma” Benny said.

“Cowboy up, Benny. Those are your fears. You needed a reason to work together.”

“So who was that faceless guy in the hoodie throwing fireballs at me?” Ethan asked.

“What? You were supposed to be alone. Your fear is losing those closest to you” Grandma said shocked.

“Well yeah that used to be my fear now it’s fireball throwing guy.”

“There shouldn’t have been anyone there with you. This has something to do with the darkness I feel. Trouble is coming” Grandma said looking out the window.

“Any of those cookies left? Because if I don’t get some cookies then we’re gonna have some trouble” Benny said.

Everyone looked at him seriously.

“What?”


	19. The Date To End All Dates Part 1

**Benny POV-** Today was the last day for Ethan to ask Sarah out before Benny won the $100 bet. Benny grinned the whole way to Gwyn’s house and on the way to school.

“What are you so happy about today?” Gwyn asked smiling.

“Ethan and I made a bet and I’m about to win it” Benny said, as they walked into the building.

“What was the bet?” Gwyn asked.

“You know, just for you, I’ll take my hundred bucks in dollars” Benny said instead to Ethan at his locker.

“The deal was that I had a year to ask Sarah out. I still have… 5 hours left” Ethan said, checking his watch.

“That’s the bet to ask Sarah out? And you’ve had a whole YEAR to do it?” Gwyn asked stunned.

“Hey asking a girl out is… hard and scary” Ethan said.

“Pah-lease it’s easy” Benny said, putting his arm around Gwyn.

“Right it only took me getting kissed by your evil twin and me kissing you for you to ask me out” Gwyn said.

“Exactly” Benny grinned.

Rory walked up to them and for once he looked really serious.

“The Council wants to meet with you now. And this time I’ve been authorized to use force” Rory said.

“What force?” Ethan asked chuckling.

“These” Rory said flexing his barely there muscles.

Then he looked over his shoulder at two vamps down the hall. They both growled showing their fangs and one popped a football in his hand.

“And those” Rory said a little scared too.

“Let’s just get this over with. I’ll ask Sarah out later” Ethan said leaving with Rory.

“Yeah sure you will. Oh and on a completely unrelated note I have pre-ordered a hundred dollars’ worth of world’s first self-chewing gum” Benny said smiling.

Gwyn lightly elbowed him in the ribs then she rolled her eyes and followed after Ethan and Rory. It only took about 10 minutes after they arrived at the vampire Council headquarters.

“Hey that went well. I mean you appear to be alive” Benny said as the guards escorted Ethan out of the Library.

They manhandled Ethan down the stairs as he struggled to get them off.

“Yeah I got all day to ask Sarah out” Ethan said, going down the steps.

“Yeah this I gotta see” Benny said as he, Gwyn and Rory followed behind.

“Get off!” Ethan said finally pushing free of the guards.

Sarah came rushing around the corner looking concerned.

“Erika told me you were here. Did they hurt you? Is everything okay?” Sarah asked.

“Oh yeah. Um can I… um can we…” Ethan looked behind him and everyone including the vampire guards were giving him the do-it now’s-your chance looks.

“Uh I’d… I’d like to uh ask you uh maybe we could uh” Ethan stumbled but the others were giving him the keep going sign so he did.

“He’s actually doing it! I changed my mind this is definitely worth a hundred bucks” Benny whispered to Gwyn and Rory.

“Sarah would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?” Ethan said in a rush.

“What like a date?” Sarah asked.

“Uh no not like that. I mean…” Ethan stumbled again.

“Yes!” Benny and Gwyn whispered loudly.

“I mean yeah exactly like that. On a date” Ethan finished.

“Sure. What the heck could be fun” Sarah said.

“See you tonight then?”

Sarah left after that and Ethan turned to look at everyone else. Benny did the mind blown gesture and Gwyn smiled and nodded. Rory just stared dumbfounded.

“She said yes!” Ethan cheered jumping up before joining them.

“And I never doubted you ever!” Benny said.

“Me neither! And I’m not lying like Benny!” Rory grinned.

“Nice Ethan. Shaky and scared but nice” Gwyn said.

“I can’t believe she said yes” Ethan said.

His voice got really high at the end and then he fainted. Benny and Gwyn helped get him home. He was in and out of consciousness but he kept smiling the whole way.

Then Benny went home leaving Gwyn with Ethan. When Benny came back, Rory was there as well and Ethan was awake and drawing.

“One hundred dollars… in nickels. Best money I ever spent… what are you doing?” Benny asked setting a bag of nickels on Ethan’s desk before sitting down.

“I saw this in the vision I got from the Council Librarian” Ethan said still drawing the picture.

“What did they say it was?” Benny asked.

“I didn’t tell them about it” Ethan replied.

“Dude you kept a secret from The Council? How’d you get so cool all of a sudden?” Rory asked.

“Look the wizard who raided The Council’s Library was looking for something called the Lucifractor. Anastasia tried really hard not to look worried when I mentioned that” Ethan said.

“Must be pretty important if it scared Little Miss Fang Thang” Benny said.

“Maybe we should figure this out. Maybe I should just call Sarah about tonight and hey” Ethan said as Gwyn used her power to put a blue force shield around his phone shaking her head.

“Whoa. It took a full year to get one date One! This… this happens every week” Benny said tapping Ethan’s drawing.

“Go on your date dude. We’ll totally figure this out. The two of us make almost a full Ethan” Rory said.

“Yeah. What?” Benny asked.

“Plus I’ll make sure they stay on task. So you’re all clear to go out tonight” Gwyn said giving Ethan his phone back.

“Okay yeah you’re right” Ethan said.

“Okay so where are you taking her?” Benny asked.

“Well Erika mentioned a little restaurant Sarah might like.”

“Nice. Time for some tips” Benny said.

“Oh I don’t need any tips” Ethan said.

“I don’t need any tips… coach” Benny said lightly booping Ethan’s nose.

“Gwyn you can keep watch to make sure we’re giving good tips. Rory you’ll play Sarah I’ll be the waiter” Benny instructed.

“How necessary would you say that wig is?” Ethan asked later in his kitchen as he sat a crossed from Rory in a wig.

“Very. I totally think it brings out the color in my eye” Rory said playing with the wig like a girl would her hair.

“Cut the chatter. What do you do when you first sit down?” Benny asked with toilet paper draped over his arm and a bow tie on.

“Act like it’s the only place to be” Ethan said.

“It should be the only place you want to be” Gwyn said sitting on the kitchen island eating chips.

“Isn’t this awesome?” Ethan asked fake Sarah.

“Hm? Awkward pause alert! What do you do?”

“Um compliment her eyes or her shoes! Do you have a map?” Ethan asked.

“Why?” Rory said in a higher pitched voice.

“Because I just got lost in your shoes” Ethan said handing over a rose.

“Eyes. You got lost in her eyes but go on” Gwyn said.

“Oh my” Rory said pretending to be flattered.

“Here comes the bill hotshot. There you are sir” Benny said in a terrible British accent.

“What do you do?” Benny then asked.

“Don’t make a big deal about how maybe your soup wasn’t worth seven dollars?”

“Lesson times over! Get in there get your date on! Go go go!”

“Thanks” Ethan said grabbing the rose and ran for the door.

“You think he’ll blow it?” Rory asked.

“Yeah probs. I mean he left you the bill” Benny said sitting down.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** Gwyn hoped off the island and caught up to Ethan before he left.

“Hey don’t worry about this, don’t over think or stress it. Just be yourself. I fell in love with Benny not because he tried to impress me, but because when he finally relaxed and was himself I had a lot of fun. So just go out have a good time and hope for the best that way you may get a second date” Gwyn said.

“Thanks. Really” Ethan said smiling.

“Now go.”

Ethan ran out the door.

“I’ve been staring at this thing for five minutes and does this look like a monkey’s head to you? I mean with one eye?” Benny asked later coming out of the kitchen with Ethan’s drawing.

“I think it looks more like this” Rory said looking at a map.

“Hey you’re right. Nice catch” Benny said.

“Good job, Rory” Gwyn said sitting next to Benny on the couch.

Rory smiled with pride.

“What is this map?” Benny asked.

“Oh that would be the oh no zone. It’s the only part of town my company won’t insure. Too many weird accidents. Uh this one house sucked into the ground. Um garage torn apart by trees. Oh yeah driveway turned to lava! Yeah. Nothing that gets built in these spots stays up for long. It’s like the whole area seems to be filled with bad luck” Ethan’s dad said coming into the room kneeling down next to them pointing at dots on the map.

“Oh what’s this place in the center? One Darkwood Road?” Benny asked.

“Oh Darkwood Hotel oldest in town. You know back in the 40’s a busload of people checked in, the next day they disappeared. Checked out.”

“Checked out? You mean like…” Rory asked.

“No one knows. Whatever it was, their insurance didn’t cover it” Ethan’s dad said laughing.

The others joined in laughing but even Gwyn was a little scared.

“So Ross um we kids we love your insurance stories. Uh do you have any pictures of like flooded basements and stuff?” Benny asked.

“Do I? Yeah they’re upstairs! I’ll go get them!” Ross grinned and went upstairs.

“Great. Okay so each place he mentioned is a nexus of supernatural energy” Benny said.


	20. The Date To End All Dates Part 1 (part 2)

**Gwyn POV-** “What about this one? It’s on the drawing but not in the map” Rory said.

“The Darkwood Hotel” Gwyn said.

“Ethan said that cloakey vamp-stomper was looking for something called the Lucifractor. If this is where it is, we need to get there first. We’re going to one Darkwood Road” Benny said, getting up taking Gwyn’s hand.

Rory followed as they went out the door. It took a while to get to Darkwood Hotel mostly because the buses don’t go to that part of town.

“Dude this place is definitely haunted. We should go” Rory said, as they entered the basement part of the Hotel once they got there.

“Rory, on the monster scale, vampire beats ghost. You’re the scariest thing down here” Benny said.

“I am? Cool!”

“On a badass scale, Gwyn blows everything away” Benny said, grinning at her.

“Hold on. Wait wait wait. There’s a pile of supernatural energy here. Yeah this is the right place” Benny said, moving his sensor around as it beeped louder.

“Oh no! It’s been in my stomach the whole time!” Rory whined, rubbing against his stomach twitching around.

Benny just looked at him and kept moving.

“Okay this is it. This is it; hold this” Benny said giving Rory the sensor.

Benny and Gwyn moved a pallet of wood away from the service elevator sign. Benny opened the sign and reached inside.

“Ah-ha. That’s how it’s done. Behold the Lucifractor! We are its new masters!” Benny said, pulling out a purple orb.

“Oh what does it do?” Rory asked.

“It obeys our awesome commands!”

“Cool! How?”

“I… have no idea. Grandma will figure that one out.”

“For something so important you’d think it’d have like an alarm or something” Rory said.

“You just had to say that” Gwyn said.

Sure enough the orb started blinking.

“You mean an alarm like that?” Benny said.

Gwyn looked behind them where a shadow was taking the form of a person.

“Guys…” Gwyn said pointing.

The boys looked behind them and the shadow creature roared.

“Run!” Benny yelled.

“You lied to me! You said I was the scariest thing here!” Rory whined as they stopped to catch their breath.

“Second scariest is still pretty good…third scariest” Benny said, seeing the cloaked figure right in front of them.

“Thanks for finding that for me, boys. Now let me have it” the figure said.

“Oh you’ll get it alright. Run again!” Benny yelled.

“Okay!” Rory followed just as the shadow figure showed up.

“You’re… you’re so fast” Benny panted as he caught up to where Rory was waiting for him down the street.

Gwyn waited at least 30 seconds with Rory before Benny caught up.

“You look a little tired. Want me to carry that for a while?” Rory asked.

“Yes.”

“Uh-oh no. It’s a little heavier than I thought” Rory said stumbling as he held it.

“Maybe you shouldn’t touch this thing” Benny said putting it in his bag.

Then Benny’s phone went off.

* * *

 

**Benny POV-** “Ethan hey okay we’ve found the Lucifractor and it…” Benny said answering the phone.

“You found it? Was there some kind of guardian thing?” Ethan asked.

“Oh yeah and it…”

“Never mind you have to bring it to the restaurant now! Hurry” Ethan hung up.

“Uh hey Rory. You feel well enough to like fly really fast while carrying us?” Benny asked.

“Uh-uh” Rory shook his head still stumbling.

“Guys, I think we should get moving again” Gwyn said looking around.

Benny found a wheelbarrow and smiled.

“Rory can you still super speed?”

“Uh-huh” Rory nodded.

Benny sat in the wheelbarrow and pulled Gwyn on top of him.

“Okay Rory warp speed!” Benny yelled.

It took only a few minutes to get to the restaurant with Rory running. They parked the wheelbarrow in the lobby and Benny and Gwyn got out.

“Oh Benny!” Ethan said waving.

“Hey okay this is the good news” Benny said when Ethan and Sarah came over.

He handed Ethan his bag and Ethan pulled out the Lucifractor.

“Bad news is… that thing sure wants its chew toy back. Why can’t we just give it to him?” Benny asked as the shadow creature walked in.

“Are you nuts? It’s powerful enough now without giving it a super weapon. Maybe we can destroy one powerful thing with another” Ethan said.

“Good idea. Do it now!” Benny said.

“I’ve gotta figure out how to use it!”

“Maybe I can buy you some time. Dagaroth…ah” the creature grabbed Benny tossed him on the bar and started dragging him along the table spilling food and drinks.

“Is it ready yet?” Benny yelled.

Ethan pointed the Lucifractor at the creature hitting it. A purple light beam kept hitting the creature as it fell to the floor and it dissolved.

“What is that thing?” Sarah asked.

“I totally almost tasted that earlier” Rory said.

“So much power. I could feel it” Ethan said looking at the orb.

It glowed purple and a wave of energy burst out causing the vampires in the restaurant to fall to the floor weakened.

“If you talk about what you saw tonight the only people who will believe you are the ones who will eat you” Ethan told the humans still standing.

“Are you okay? Here. You alright?” Ethan asked helping Sarah up.

Gwyn helped Benny off the bar then they helped Rory up. Gwyn brushed some food off Benny’s shoulder.

“Yeah I think I’ll call it a night” Sarah said.

“Well let’s put it this way, buddy, she’ll never forget this date” Benny said.

Gwyn looked at him and shook her head. Now was not the time for funny.

“Let’s go” Ethan said sadly heading for the door.

“Maybe next time, trooper” Benny patted Ethan on the back following him.

Gwyn helped Rory out, having to halfway support him. He was so weak thanks to his second round with the Lucifractor. After making sure Rory got home okay, Benny walked Gwyn home, with neither of them saying a word, being too work out to form conversation.

“Dude. You look rough. Did you have that zombie cat dream again?” Benny asked Ethan the next day at school.

“Oh yeah and worse. Probably because I slept with this thing under my pillow” Ethan said, holding up the orb covered in a big sock.

“Hey let's Lucifract something.”

“No, Benny. This thing’s like a magnifying glass for dark powers.”

“Exactly! Imagine what I could do with it if I was actually good at magic. We could rule the world.”

“See? That’s exactly why I’m stuck babysitting it.”

“I really don’t feel okay with you getting dark powers, Benny” Gwyn said.

“Come on, just for the morning” Benny said.

“No” Ethan replied.

“I really want to Lucifract just one thing” Benny said grabbing it.

“No way!” Ethan said, holding on.

“I’m the one who found it!”

“Give it back!” Gwyn tried to reach for them, but Benny knocked her down.

“Ouch!” Gwyn said, landing on her wrist.

“Oh god, Gwyn” Benny immediately let go and knelt down next to her.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Oh my god” Benny was crushed he’d hurt her, the girl he loved, and he hurt her.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** “I’m so so sorry” he looked so broken.

“It’s okay. It’s okay” Gwyn said, hugging him close after he helped her up.

“You boys know how I feel about horseplay in the halls. I am horseplays greatest opponent. This is coming with me” Vice Principal Stern said, watching them.

He tried to take it, but Ethan held on.

Benny and Gwyn just watched. Benny had one arm around her, holding her close, the other was supporting her hurt wrist.

“No! No you can’t take that” Ethan said, when Stern got it away from him.

“I’m fairly certain I can. If you would like to argue the point, I’d be happy to hear your complaint in detention” Stern said.

“No sir” Ethan said.

Then Stern walked away, taking the Lucifractor with him.

“At least it’s relatively safe in his office. What’s Vice Principal Stern going to do with it?” Benny asked.

Instead of going to class, Benny took Gwyn to his Grandma to heal her wrist.


	21. The Date To End All Dates Part 2

**Benny POV-** After Grandma healed Gwyn’s wrist, they had a much more scarier visit to make. They had to tell the Vampire Council that Stern took the Lucifractor.

“The Lucifractor was confiscated by your schoolmaster?” Anastasia asked angrily.

“It’s just in his office. We’ll get it back easy” Ethan assured her nervously.

“And technically he’s our Vice schoolmaster so…” Benny said.

“Right. Yeah which makes it even easier” Ethan added.

“The Lucifractor is the greatest threat we vampires have ever faced” Anastasia told them as she stood up and her voice got deeper when her eyes turned vamp yellow.

“You have one day to get it back or we will raid that school. And you don’t want that” she told them, sitting back down and her voice returning to normal. Benny put his arm around Gwyn and they turned to go.

“So that’s a threat” Benny said softly.

“It’s okay. Stern won’t be any trouble” Ethan replied.

“And what if he is? He’s pretty strict on rules. Once he takes it, he keeps it until the end of the year” Gwyn said.

“Uh… magic?” Benny replied slowly.

“Oh…okay” Gwyn said hesitantly.

“It’s okay we got this. Let’s get to school and get it” Ethan said.

On their way to school, the only plan they came up with was simply go into Stern’s office when he wasn’t there and look for it.

“Oh come on. It’s gotta be here! Have you looked under ‘L’ for Lucifractor?” Benny asked as they searched Stern’s office.

“Benny I don’t think he catalogs the stuff he takes. Plus he probably doesn’t even know what the Lucifractor is” Gwyn said looking around.

“I don’t see it. But I found our Alien DNA detector guards! And our Psionic Helmet and the eye of Zartak. I never realized how much of our magic stuff Stern’s taken away from us” Ethan said, pulling items out of a drawer.

“Dude I found it” Benny said happily.

“The Lucifractor?” Ethan asked excitedly.

“No better. My Forever Flask! Infinite root beer” Benny said opening it and taking a drink.

“Benny…” Gwyn said shaking her head.

“That’s not what we’re looking for” Ethan said.

“Really? What are you looking for?” Stern asked from the doorway.

They all stood there in horror staring at him, they were so busted.

“Your nerd pile will sit in my office until the end of the year. And you will sit in detention until… the sun dies. Now get to class” Vice Principal Stern said, leading them out of his office.

“Gotta go man. Terror is starting to leak out” Benny said, rushing for the washroom while Gwyn went off to class.

“Woo” Benny said smiling as he came out of the washroom.

“Benny. Sarah just said that our date was a mistake” Ethan said.

“Oh harsh” Benny told him.

“And I kind of maybe said it was horrible.”

“Oh dude harsh extract.”

“I know I just felt so awkward that I agreed with her. I didn’t think our night was that bad… you know aside from everything that happened.”

“If my experience with girls has taught me anything it’s ‘be honest and tell her how you really feel’ or ignore it if you don’t want a shot at a second date ever.”

“Yeah. You’re right; be honest.”

“Yeah always works for me… you know now.”

“Hey do you think that maybe as an icebreaker, I could ask Sarah to go into Stern’s office and get the Lucifractor back?”

“Well is she really in the helping mood? She just dumped you. Or you dumped her. Either way smells like a dump. But just hurry I do not want to be in geography class alone” Benny begged.

“Well you’re almost remembering where Switzerland is” Ethan said.

“I’m getting close right?”

“Yeah you’re not pointing to the blue parts of the map anymore” Ethan said, before walking off.

Sadly, Benny went to geography class but he did not feel as pumped as he should be after Ethan’s slight pep talk. Benny forced himself to take notes and pay attention in class but he was so bored. Finally, Ethan snuck in sitting next to him.

“She wouldn’t even talk to me. So now how are we going to get the Lucifractor?” Ethan whispered.

“Bam. Projection ring. Stern swiped this from me before I had a chance to try it out. But I palmed it when we got busted this morning” Benny said showing Ethan the ring.

“So you put it on and you can look like anyone” Ethan asked.

“Yeah. Who’s gonna stop Stern from waking into his own office?”

After class, Benny put the ring on and now he was walking down the hall looking like Vice Principal Stern.

“Detention. Super detention. Weak hat. Be… better at learning” Benny said, pointing at people as he walked past.

“You think you’re so cool Brady. So cool. And you’re mean to Benny Weir when it’s obvious that he is way more awesome than you. You’re off the football team. Forever! Deal with it” Benny said to a jock against the lockers.

“You beautiful…student are free of detention” Benny said seeing Gwyn.

“Benny?” Gwyn whispered softly.

Benny grinned.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m now off to MY office” Benny winked and walked off.

“You. You’re all off the hook” Benny said to the kids in the office who were in trouble.

“Secretary lady, you work too hard; take the day off.”

Then Benny walked into Stern’s office. Only Stern was there waiting.

“Oh hi” Benny said.

“Hello” Stern replied sitting on his desk.

“I thought you’d be handing out detentions to the late lunchers” Benny said.

“I made my quota yesterday.”

“Then you’re dreaming” Benny said, slowly waving his hands around.

“No I’m not” Stern said in the same slow voice waving one of his hands around.

Then he hit Benny with an immobility spell without even saying anything. He magically took the ring off Benny’s finger and made it fly into his hand.

“So that’s what this does. I never thought to try it on.”

“I can explain” Benny said.

“Oh I know you can” Stern placed his finger right between Benny’s eyes.

It kind of hurt and Benny couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth.

“I’m a wizard and we’re looking for a magic marble and my girlfriend is a telekinetic hottie and Ethan is a seer and has visions.”

After that, Benny woke up at home. He couldn’t remember anything after he went into Stern’s office. He called Gwyn over but she said she didn’t remember seeing him or even Stern enter or leave that office.

“Maybe Ethan knows something or can at least get a vision” Benny said.

So they went over to Ethan’s.

“Hey Benny, Gwyn. Ethan’s up in his room but I don’t think he feels well” Ethan’s mom greeted them.

“We’ll check on him make sure he’s okay” Gwyn assured her as they went up the stairs.

All the lights were off in Ethan’s room, the sun streaming in was all that kept it from being totally dark.

“Ethan? Uh your mom says you're nuts” Benny said entering slowly.

Gwyn lightly hit him in the chest.

“Ow. Okay uh we can hug it out if you want. I won’t actually hug you but we can talk” Benny went on.

“Ethan we’re here for you what’s going on?” Gwyn asked.

“Show me your hands both of you now!” Ethan said, from behind his book case.

Benny and Gwyn each held up their hands. Gwyn even let a little of her blue flame flow a crossed her fingers but she didn’t use it to move anything.

“We’re the same as the last time you saw us” Benny said.

“Well the last time I saw you, you were Stern. He had your ring” Ethan explained.

“Yeah everything kind of went blank after I snuck into his office. But I just woke up a little while ago at home. Somehow I made this wicked sandwich. But I don’t know what was in it. Weird” Benny said.

“Everybody’s dead you guys. I see them they’re all dead” Ethan said scared.

“Relax dude. First um you see dead people?” Benny chuckled.

“Benny this is not funny he’s really scared” Gwyn said looking at Ethan.

Then, Benny took her hand and stepped into the sunlight for Ethan to see.

“I’m pretty sure we’re fine” Benny said.

“No you’re not” Ethan said looking pale.

“Oookay. Um I’m gonna have Gran take a look at your brain alright?” Benny said.

* * *

 

**Gwyn POV-** “Ethan, what do you see when you look at us?” Gwyn asked softly as they slowly got Ethan to go downstairs.

“You’re dead” Ethan said.

“Be more exact” Gwyn asked.

“Your skin is white and cracked, your lips are black and your eyes are dead white” Ethan explained while slowly walking to Benny’s house.

“Okay well my eyes are blue and my skin while yes it’s white it’s not deathly white and no cracks. I like my lotions thank you very much. And black is not a color lipstick I’d wear so my lips are red” Gwyn said, trying to keep Ethan calm.

They managed to get him over to Benny’s but he was shaking by the time they got him to sit down.

“Anything?” Benny asked as his Grandma did her magic on Ethan’s head.

“Yes” she said.

“In his head?”

“Yes.”

“Is it bad?”

“Benny, he wouldn’t be shaking and terrified if it wasn’t bad” Gwyn said but even she was starting to get nervous.

“Sorry” Benny said.

“Ethan the fear binding you’re under is very strong” Grandma said.

“We’re all gonna die” Ethan said, keeping his head down.

“Look at me. Now! What you see is not real. I don’t have a spike through my head.”

“You don’t have a head actually. It’s Sarah. I have to get her out of Whitechapel. We should all leave” Ethan said when his phone rang.

“No we should stay. We need to talk with her” Grandma said.

Night had fallen by the time they had everything set up in Ethan’s living room. Sarah sat next to Ethan on the couch.

“We’re ready. Ethan look at Sarah. Stern wants you afraid why? Because he knows you can stop him. You just have to find something stronger than your fear. Sarah’s the one you want to protect the most” Grandma said.

“But I’m his best friend” Benny said.

“Shh she’s talking about love Benny if anything you understand that right?” Gwyn said softly.

“Yeah I do” Benny said, smiling taking her hand.

“Now whatever teenager nonsense is going on, you two care about each other. And you have to believe me that’s stronger than any magic Stern might have put in this message. Let’s see what we’re dealing with” Grandma said opening the letter from Stern.

The magic inside it cause her to stumble then sit heavily on the couch unblinking.

“What happened? Grandma? What happened?” Benny asked panicking.

“Stern’s magic. She’ll be okay but she may be like that for a while. We’re on our own. Now what?” Ethan asked.

“We go after that goon and show him what the score is. Can’t be that hard his jackets are so ugly. Right?” Benny said.

“Benny he’s stronger than anything we’ve ever faced” Gwyn said, watching Ethan curl up in a ball and put his head on a couch cushion.

“I don’t know how we’ll stop him” she finished.


	22. The Date To End All Dates Part 2 (part 2)

**Gwyn POV-** “Okay, enough is enough. Dude, we have gone up against all kinds of crazy stuff before and we always win. Well, basically most of the time we almost lose but that’s not the point. The point is you’re the guy who pulls it together. Every time. So pull it together” Benny said, after about 30 minutes of waiting for… anything.

“I just talked to Erika. She didn’t sound like herself. She’s leaving town with Rory and the entire Vampire Council’s running. Ethan, we need your help. If we can’t stop Stern, who knows what’s going to happen to us?” Sarah said, kneeling down next to Ethan.

“Look I can’t let anything happen to you guys. Your Grandma said that I had to find something stronger than fear. I think I did. Here” Ethan got up and held out his hands.

Sarah and Benny each took one of his hands and Gwyn took their free one. Power like never before rushed through her and judging on the other two, they felt it too.

“Do you feel that?” Sarah asked.

“Dude? Are we having a moment?” Benny asked.

“Oh man that’s a lot of power” Gwyn said.

“I’m okay as long as I don’t let the fear through. We can do this” Ethan said letting go.

“We’re on our own against Stern” Benny said.

“Well then I guess someone’s banishment can’t really be enforced” Ethan said pulling out his phone.

“Guys don’t freak out. I’ve thought it over and this is our best shot okay?” Ethan said a few minutes later.

Then in walked Jesse. Sarah hissed and blue flame shot up Gwyn’s arm ready for use.

“Sarah! Gwyn” Ethan begged.

“You three aren’t very happy to see me I can tell” Jesse said.

“No dip Sherlock” Gwyn said; the flames were gone but sparks still shot off her finger tips.

“You bit my best friend” Benny said.

“And you made me suck out the venom when you knew what it would do!” Sarah added.

“And I’d love to be sorry about that, but you all know I’ve done much much worse” Jesse replied.

“Later. The man who has the Lucifractor is related to the wizard you took down 200 years ago” Ethan said.

“Sinestro family revenge what a shock” Jesse said.

“How did you stop his super great grandfather?” Benny asked.

“He loved power. He loved to show it off. I let him wipe out most of my flock with the Lucifractor while I snuck up behind him and… drained him dry. I told you I’d done worse” Jesse grinned.

They quickly made their way to the Vampire Council’s headquarters. Gwyn was more than a little scared, not only did nothing ever good come from them going to the Council’s headquarters, this time they were going to face the strongest evil they’d ever encountered.

“We’re a little late to the party” Jesse said, looking down at a pile of ash on the floor.

“Where would Stern go?” Ethan asked.

“The Caller. We use it to communicate with other Covens but he can use it to broadcast the Lucifractor’s field across the entire town at once” Jesse explained.

“Lead on” Gwyn said.

They made sure to give any piles of ash a wide berth of room as they followed Jesse. Ethan opened a door just in time to see Stern Lucifract a vampire.

“Ethan. So happy you could make it. And you must but the telekinetic girlfriend” Stern said looking from Ethan to Gwyn.

“Well I got bored looking at dead people” Ethan responded.

“I can think of one I’d like to see” Sarah said.

Gwyn lifted her hand and let the blue flames cover it.

“Ah ah now be careful. Benny” Stern said then he snapped his fingers.

“Benny and I had a little conversation when I caught him in the office. Well a one sided conversation really” Stern said as Benny slowly walked toward him.

“Take care of your friends for me. There’s a good boy” Stern said walking away.

“Benny?” Gwyn asked.

He turned around grinned and cast a fireball at them.

“You guys go. I’ll handle Benny” Gwyn said as they ducked for cover.

“Good idea; good luck” Jesse said as Benny fired another fireball.

Jesse and Sarah went ahead of Ethan to go after Stern. Gwyn stood in front of them, facing Benny. He fired, trying to hit Ethan.

Gwyn tossed out her hand covered in blue flame and the spell flew into the wall instead of Ethan.

“Benny, you don’t want to hurt us do you?” Gwyn asked.

Benny threw another fireball towards Sarah and Gwyn threw out her other hand also covered in blue flame and the fireball hit the floor.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Gwyn asked, noticing Benny had yet to attack her directly.

“Run” Benny growled out.

“Not without you” Gwyn said, stepping up to Benny.

“I…don’t want… to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Gwyn kissed him softly.

Benny grabbed her and held her tight, but he didn’t hurt her. When they broke apart, he fell to the floor tossing and turning as the spell on him broke.

“Come on! We’re missing out” Gwyn said, helping him to his feet.

They ran into the next room to see Ethan helping Sarah up and Stern taking the Lucifractor's power into himself.

“What did we miss?” Benny asked.

“You’ll be just in time for the end if we don’t leave now. Go! Run! Now!” Ethan said.

They turned and ran, except Benny, who just watched.

“Benny!” Gwyn yelled.

“Benny, come on! Go!” Ethan said grabbing Benny.

An explosion rocked the building and as they ran down the hall toward the door, a wave of energy was coming around the corner.

They weren’t going to make it. The Lucifractor would kill Sarah and Jesse and the building was coming down, which would kill everyone else.

Gwyn stopped and slowly turned to face the explosion, standing between it and her friends behind her.

“Gwyn come on!” Benny said.

“Noo!” Gwyn threw both her arms out wide, her power flared more powerful than ever before.

Her eyes were pure blue, no white remained, as the blue flame consumed her entire body, stretching outward to wrap everyone in a blue protective shield. Just in time too, as the building came down on them and the power flowed over the shield.

Only after the power faded and the debris quit falling, did Gwyn lower the shield.

“Is everyone okay?” Gwyn asked, not yet turning around as she was unsure it was truly over.

“I smell blood” Sarah said.

“Sorry about that” Gwyn said, finally turning around.

Her hand was wrapped around a piece of rebar sticking out of her stomach, the spot of blood on her shirt rapidly growing.

“No!” Benny cried, catching Gwyn as she fell.

“It’s okay…you’re safe” Gwyn said, her body wracked with pain, darkness closing in.


	23. The Date To End All Dates Part 2 (part 3)

**Gwyn POV-** “I can save her” Jesse offered sincerely. “She saved my life I can save hers.”

Gwyn shook her head barely.

“Sarah would you please pull the rebar out?” Benny asked, trying to calm down.

Gwyn cried out as Sarah pulled it out, her hands trembling with pain and covered in her own blood.

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked, as Benny pulled Gwyn’s shirt up over her wound.

“I’m going to save her” Benny said.

“You… you promised me you’d…never use that spell” Gwyn said softly.

“I lied” Benny said lightly crying.

“What spell?” Ethan asked.

“Nothing” Benny said.

“It’s a…life for…a life spell…Ethan don’t let him” Gwyn begged.

“Benny est industria vita sana vulnus” Benny said, holding his hands over the wound.

The wound was slowly starting to close and Benny’s life force was draining.

“No…” Gwyn said, barely above a whisper, blood sliding from her mouth down her cheek.

With what remained of her strength, Gwyn used her power to push Benny away before the darkness took her.

…………..

 

She woke up in her own bed.

“Benny?” Gwyn said, softly as she started to cry.

“Hey, sweetie, it’s okay now” her mom said, coming over to her.

“No, Mom, it’s not” Gwyn cried.

“Gwyn, honey, Benny’s fine. He’s right over here. Everyone is safe and fine” her mom said, smiling.

Gwyn lifted her head slowly and looked over and sure enough there was Benny passed out on a wheeled in cot.

“But how?” Gwyn asked, looking at the smooth skin of her stomach.

There was no wound; not even a scar. Her mom hesitated.

“His spell…there are some consequences.”

“What consequences?” Gwyn asked, panicking.

“Just wait for his Grandma to come over to explain. Don’t worry” her mom said.

There was a knock down stairs and her mom went to get it. Gwyn got up and lightly shook Benny.

“Please wake up” Gwyn begged.

As Benny stirred, he smacked himself in the face.

“Ow!” Gwyn yelled, feeling as if she was the one who was hit.

Gwyn was stunned.

Then she slapped Benny on the arm, causing him to jerk awake.

“I’m awake!” he yelled.

But Gwyn wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at the pink mark on her arm where she’d just slapped Benny. Gwyn then slapped her own arm.

“Ow!” Benny yelled.

Then they just looked at each other.

“Mom!”

“Grandma!” they yelled.

Both of them came into the room then.

“What’s happening to us?” Gwyn asked.

“Simply said is your souls are tied together” Grandma said.

They both just looked at her.

“Benny’s life transference spell had already started by the time you pushed him away, dear. It saved your life, but it also combined your souls. You will now feel what the other feels, at least physically you will. Possibly even emotionally” Grandma explained.

Gwyn sat down next to Benny, but neither one spoke.

“I don’t care. I don’t. You’re alive, that’s all I care about” Benny finally said.

Grandma and Gwyn’s mom left them alone to process this new information.

“You’ll never be able to lie to me now” Gwyn said, teasingly.

“No, but you’ll always know that I love you” Benny said, taking her hand.

Gwyn smiled and kissed him.

It was finally over. Their friends were safe life went on.

Benny and Gwyn were now totally in sync, heart beat for heart beat and soul bound and… nothing could be better.


End file.
